The Stopped Heart
by london75
Summary: Bella finally gets Edward to agree to turn her into a vampire, but when a sudden dream comes to her, showing her another way doing it, she and Edward have a misunderstanding, leading to something dramatic. Please read and review! my first twilight fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The Stopped Heart

The Stopped Heart

**A/n: firstly, I would love to thank my wonderful beta reader ****romance in the rain**** who really helped me out on this whole thing. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, the characters… so yeah… too bad!**

Chapter 1:

"I need you to do this for me, even if you don't want to. I want your lips the last ones that touch me. I want you inside me. I want to be bonded with you forever. Please, I am begging you to do this for me." Bella pleaded in a hushed tone. She stared deeply into Edwards's eyes. Expressing to him how much she loves, and cares for him. She wanted to be with him forever and ever, have him in her, and love him for eternity.

He was quiet. Starring into her eyes without the slightest hesitation to look away.

"What if something goes wrong? What if you change your mind, and its too late. What if-" Edward answered, also in hushed tones.

"Nothing- nothing will go wrong. I will never change my mind; I love you, and want to be with you forever. I want you to do it. I do not want anyone else to do it. You. No one else, only you. Will you please do it? I know your opinion; I know you want me to be mortal, human, and to live a **life.** But I cannot do that. I need you to do this for me, I need, want, and am asking- no, begging, you to do it! I need it!" She raised her voice, and intensified her expressions.

"But- Your soul. It will be gone forever. Your heart… it will," Edward glanced down, "stop… beating."

"My heart will always be there, the love will still be here." She said, pointing to her heart. "Your heart, your love, your- compassion for people, and things, are still there… here." She put her other hand on his heart. She felt nothing, no beating, and no warmth. There was still something there. Something more than a beating heart, more than life. There was the love that he held in there, in that spot, for her, and everything else.

His head dropped. He grasped her hands. Leaned his forehead on them, and whispered, "For you, I will do anything. I love you." He then quickly got up and walked across the room.

They had been in Edwards's room, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Bella's hands started to shake. She looked at them, and then looked at Edward. He was in the corner, looking out the window. He glanced over at her. She got up, and ran over to him, flinging her arms around him. Not in joy, or sadness, just in… love. "I love you too. I hope you will never, ever, feel remorse about doing this for me. I want this, truly I do. I love you."

"I know you do. I know…" Edward kissed Bella's forehead and then looked out the window again, deep in thought. "It's just hard. It's always going to be hard for me."

They stood in silence for a long time. No sound at all coming from either of them, until suddenly Bella asked, "When?"

"After we are married. After graduation." There was sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Bella was not really sorry, not truly. She wanted this, and now she had a yes. But in exchange, she was hurting Edward. And for a long time, she was thankful that he couldn't read her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The Stopped Heart

The Stopped Heart

Chapter 2:

Edward and Bella stayed in the car for a very long time. Just sitting. They had pulled up to Bella's house, and were both apprehensive about going inside. Today they had made the decision to tell Charlie about their engagement.

It had been mostly Edward's choice, and Bella went along with it because she had already hurt him today. She wanted to make it up to Edward, and this was the only way she could think of doing it.

Suddenly Bella's door was open, and Edward was pulling her out of the car.

"Wha--! No, not yet, one more minute! Please! Edward, he's not going to like it. I don't want anything bad to happen!"

"He's calm, now you have to be." He put his hand on her back, and directed her to the front door.

They walked in and went straight to the living room, where Charlie was. He was on the couch, watching television. Charlie glanced up, and then asked, "Is there something I can do for you two?" His voice was not irritated at all, just suspicious.

"We wanted to talk to you about something important Mr. Swan, if you are not busy." Edward was calm, unlike Bella.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Charlie then became very uneasy.

"As, you know, Bella and I have been going out for a long time now, and we have, come to the decision to…" Edward started.

Charlie interrupted, and in an angry tone, "No! No, no, no, no, no! No way!"

"We love each other dad! There's no one I will ever love more than Edward!"

"And no other girl I will love more than Bella!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No! NO! **NO!**"

"I love him, Charlie! We already have a wedding date. We have a ring!" Bella yelled, and flung her left hand in front of Charlie's face. His expression grew into anger, and his eye's bulged out.

"I will NOT permit you to do this! You are simply not old enough! You don't know what love is yet, you need to live a life out of high school to know it for sure!"

"No, I need to do this now, I want to. I really truly do, there will never be anyone that I will love more than Edward. This **is** true love!" Tears started to roll down her cheek, and she let them fall. Edward reached for her hand, and grasped it tightly.

"Why? Why now? You are too young!" Charlie yelled again.

"Because we love each other more than anything, and we want to get married." Edward answered, with a soft, calm tone.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you two?" Charlie asked.

"No." Bella answered without any hesitation.

"I don't like it. What happens if he decides to leave you again? What if something happens?"

"I will never leave her ever again. I love her. I could not live without her ever again. Those where the worst months of my life. I hated leaving her, and will never do it again. You have my promise." Edward answered; his voice shook as he remembered the horrible months he had to be away from Bella.

Charlie shook his head. "You have my blessing. Now leave, I need to talk to Bella alone."

Bella walked Edward to the door, whispering, "Wait upstairs, please." And then kissed him goodbye.

As soon as she shut the door, Charlie called her into the living room again.

"When did this happen? Did you plan to do this? Did it just come to your mind yesterday? Are you sure you want to do this? What if…"

"There is no 'what if' about Edward and my decision. We love each other, and we did plan it. It was both of our decision. I just love him, and he loves me. There's nothing more to it. We want to stay together forever."

"No marriage is forever, things happen. Look at your mother and I. We ran away, and we didn't get through it. I don't want that to happen to you, you don't deserve it."

"It **won't **happen to me. **WE LOVE EACHOTHER!**" Bella yelled at Charlie. She was getting frustrated about how resentful he was towards her and Edwards's marriage. "I know that you don't like Edward, but you like me don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then, believe me when I say that I love him more than life itself, and that we **are** getting married, if you like it or not! But I really had hoped you would be happy that **I **am so happy!"

"Fine. I'm done with this. I already ate. I'll be watching TV. Tomorrow I'm going fishing." He dismissed her, and she ran upstairs to her room.

It took her a minute to figure out where Edward was. Then she saw him, hunched over in her rocking chair. She walked towards him and touched her shoulder. He didn't move.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Bella pleaded.

"Your father really dislikes me."

"But **I **love** you!** That's all that matters."

"Yes, but it hurts to hear the things he thinks of me. I shouldn't listen, but it's so hard. He just hates me because of leaving you, and I don't believe he will ever get over it. Nothings going to change what he feels for me, and I think we just have made it worse."

"But…" Bella was dumbstruck, and did not know what to say. It's true that Charlie held a grudge for Edward since he left her, but she had thought maybe it had lessened after such a ling period of time. It hadn't though.

Edward was up off the chair with his arms around Bella, within seconds. "Nothing will ever keep me away from you ever again. As long as I am alive, I will be right by you."

"And I with you. Always and forever."

Edward then kissed Bella on the forehead, and said, "You should get some sleep, and it's been a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/n hey there, another wonderful thanks to my beta reader: romance in the rain. And a **_**special**_** thank you for all the people that reviewed my first two chapters, ((Bekah N, Katra16, Twilight of the Opera, and Computer-Chick-512!)) you're reviews brought a smile to my face!**

**Once again, I don't own anything! ((I totally forgot that disclaimer in chapter 2... but whatever!)) NOW: on with the story!**

That night was filled with nightmares of Bella's wedding day. She walked down the aisle to turn and look at Edward. But, instead of Edward, Jacob was there and smiling. He took her hands in his, and said, "I love you" and kissed her. It was warm, but Bella wanted to pull away. She wanted to slap him, and hurt him. She couldn't pull away; his grasp on her was too strong.

Then suddenly she was running through the forest and yelling for help. Creatures were coming after her, and she had no time to stop and rest. She had the urge to do something dramatic, she needed to do it. So she stopped, for a second, and bit herself. She screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

Bella then woke up screaming. Edward was holding her tightly, shushing her to calm down. It was early in the morning, and the dim light was showering into her room. Bella frantically took sharp short breaths in and out, still frazzled by her nightmare.

"Oh! What! What did you hear?"

"You were yelling for someone to stop, and to let you go. I thought you meant me at first, but then you yelled Jacob's name. What did he do?"

"I- I bit myself… I bit myself to save myself from Jacob. He was- coming after me, and I bit myself." Bella was so confused. What would happen to her if she bit herself, what did this dream even mean!

"It's alright love. I'm here." He rubbed her back softly, and hummed her lullaby in her ear. They sat for a little while; all the while Bella had a very confused expression.

"What does it mean?" Bella whispered out loud. She shook her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, pulling her back from him, and looking into her eyes.

"My dream. I don't understand what it meant. Why did I stop, and bite myself? I don't get it. How could that stop Jacob from getting to me?"

Edward was puzzled. He was silent for a moment, and then said, "Tell me exactly what happened in this dream. From the beginning please. Leave nothing out."

Bella told everything to him, not leaving anything out, especially about the end. When she was done, she asked Edward, "What would happen if I bit myself, would anythingeven happen?"

"Well- there is a, sort of myth, of someone biting their self in that way, and turning into…" he cut himself off short, and pulled away from Bella, getting up from the bed and walking across the room quickly away from her.

"What? What happened, what did they turn into? A vampire? Could it really happen?" Bella bounced over to Edward's side, excited and upbeat. What if she could turn herself into a vampire?

"I don't want you to talk about this again. There is nothing to talk about. It's just a myth anyways. Nothing more." Edward sternly told Bella. His voice was filled with irritation. Bella winced back when he spat the last two words at her. She quickly turned her back, and grabbed her toothbrush from her bag, and walked to the bathroom, without a glance back.

She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when Edward walked slowly into the bathroom with her, and put his hands around her waist. He leaned down to her ear, and whispered, "Sorry," and then kissed it gently.

Bella bent over, spat out the toothpaste, and rinsed. Then sharply turned around and asked, "Is my father still here?" Edward shook his head no, and Bella raised her voice. "What was that? I was asking you a **question!** You had no reason to use that tone with me. It _**hurt!**_"

"I'm sorry, I am. I just- I was, and still am scared of some things. I didn't mean to say that to you in that way. It just came out like that, and I am deeply remorseful of how I acted. Will you _please_ forgive me?" Bella could see the hurt in his eyes that showed her how sorry he really was. But he wouldn't get off that easy.

She pulled herself off from him, and walked into her room, dropping the toothbrush into her bag, and then walking briskly down stairs. **(A/n I know that she hasn't eaten anything yet, but brushed her teeth all the same. But… morning breath… ha-ha) **Edward stayed right behind her.

"I'm sorry Bella, won't you forgive me? Please. I made a mistake. You caught me off guard, and I shouldn't have told you anything. Anyways, it _is_ just a myth, there's nothing about it that would help you in any way."

She spun around, almost knocking into Edward in the process, and in an irritated tone spat, "**You** were just a **myth** to me before I came here! You of all people should believe in myths!" They were in the kitchen now, and Bella reached for a bowl and some cereal, and got it ready and ate it dry. Sitting down at the table she stared into her breakfast without once glancing around her. She had a sense that Edward was behind her, waiting to say something. But when she stood up, and walked over to the sink to put her bowl away, she noticed that no one was in the room with her. She looked in the living room, and then walked up to her room to look for him. She didn't see him anywhere.

She started to get nervous about where he had gone. When had he even left? It is hard to hear him, because of how softly he walked around, but it was strange that she had not noticed that he had left, and that he hadn't said anything to her before leaving.

Bella decided to go down stairs, after getting dressed, and watch some TV. Even though she didn't like to watch it usually.

Scenarios of what had happened to Edward ran through her head. She started to get scared, that he had left, and wasn't going to come back. Images of how it had been before when he hadn't been there ran through her head, and she started hyperventilating. She soon turned off the television and started to pace the room.

After a moment of pacing, she ran to the door, and got into her car. She pulled out of her driveway, and soon was on her way to the Cullen's house

**Please please please, just click that little button right there, and review! It will make my day! --Audiee**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything… too bad…**

Dark, horrible memories ran through Bella's mind, while on her way to the Cullen's home. She thought mostly about those lonesome, miserable months when Edward was away. She could not stop wondering, if this was going to end up with him being gone. What would she do?

Jacob was mad at her, and she didn't have any other real friends. If Edward was gone no one would turn her into the one creature, she wanted to be. A vampire. But, on the other hand, if Edward was gone, and wasn't going to come back, there was not going to be a reason to _be_ a vampire.

What if, this ended up just being a misunderstanding? The whole thing _had_ been blown way out of proportion. She hadn't meant to make him leave. She only wanted to… teach him a lesson. He had _really_ hurt her; there was no reason why he should have blown up like that. He had said those things, in disgust. But some how, it did not feel as if he had only been disgusted in the matter at hand, but also had been mad at Bella, for asking a question like that, and having so much excitement in it.

Bella had been driving for only a few minutes, when she noticed where she was. Unconsciously she had been driving to Jacob's house. She immediately got ready to do a U–turn. She was on a curvy road that was usually deserted. She didn't hear anything coming, so she proceeded to make the turn. But as soon as she had made it to the middle of the road, a car came from her left, and hit her full on. The impact was horrible, and she cried out in pain!

The car had pushed hers across the road at least twenty feet. Her legs were pinned down. Her car door had bent in a foot, and pinched her legs in-between it, and the dashboard. The air bag kicked in as soon as the car had impacted hers. And her head was whipped forward and hit it with an intense impact. Her arms had shoved back, from the air bag, but soon flew forward again, and a sharp pain flew down her right arm, from shoulder to wrist. She blanked out, and then, suddenly, was awake with a screaming voice was yelling at her.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT? MISS, ARE YOU CONCIOUS? PLEASE! ANSWER ME! I CANNOT PULL YOU OUT; YOUR CAR DOOR CANNOT BE MOVED! I CALLED THE POLICE, AND THEY'LL BE HERE SOON! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" It was a woman's voice, and it was very flustered. She had been crying, you could tell from how she was talking, or yelling.

She walked back and forth, not knowing what to do. She muttered under her breath, and started to pinch the top of her nose. She walked briskly back over to Bella, and started sobbing. "I am _**so**_ sorry, I didn't know, I didn't see you… my breaks, they don't work as well as they should. I should get them fixed. Oh god, I hope you are ok. Can you hear me? Please, show me if you can hear me!"

Bella tried to move her head, or hand… foot, ANYTHING! But nothing would move. She tried to grunt, or say something. She didn't want this lady, this woman, to think she was _dead. _She probably already felt worse than she ever had. Finally, after trying several times, a grunt escaped her mouth. The woman had been bent over and crying softly to herself, but as soon as she had heard the grunt, she sprung up and sighed in relief.

"Oh god, oh! Thank you! You _are_ alive! Oh, I am _**so**_ sorry. I- don't know-- I just couldn't break fast enough. I wasn't paying enough attention. I really hope you will forgive me. The police—they will be here soon and the fire department, and an ambulance! They'll help you. I would help you out of the truck, but—the door wont budge. Probably we shouldn't move you anyways. I'm SO SORRY!" She was crying again, and with much more intensity than before.

Another grunt escaped Bella. She was trying to show the woman, that she was all right. The woman stood up, and shook her head, in sadness.

Then, _finally_, the police, firemen, and most importantly, the ambulance came. The woman cried, now, in happiness. She started yelling at the men and women, to come quickly. Letting them know that the car door was pinning Bella down, and wouldn't come off. She told them what had happened, and what she had done. She also let them know that Bella _was_ conscious, but didn't believe that she was able to move.

They took the truck door off, and pulled her out as slowly and carefully as they possibly could. She screamed in pain a few times. The pain in her arms and legs were getting worse. The paramedics tried to tell her that the pain would be over soon. They reassured her that they were going to take care of her.

They got her into the ambulance and gave her an oxygen mask. Someone was holding her hand, patting it gently; telling her it was going to be all right. Then, the darkness came, and Bella was…

**A/n ahg, what will happen? Why was she going to **_**Jacob's **_**house? Where is Edward? All these questions **_**will**_** be answered… soon… butt I want, and really would LOVE to get at least 3 to 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Another Disclaimer… don't own NOTHIN'! And pretty sad about it too!**

The blackness came over her in waves. Confusion and pity washed over Bella, and she started to cry. In her mind, all she could think of was, '_what happened? Why?'_

She wanted so badly, to have Edward by her side telling her that it was going to all be all right. He was the only one that could really reassure her of everything, and she would only believe him. No one else knew her as well as him. Only Edward could make her calm down, and be all right.

"Get her in the ER, NOW! She needs intensive care, quickly now! I'll go inform Dr. Cullen." A woman's voice said, as Bella was being wheeled into the ER. She was not all the way conscious yet, and needed to be seen as soon as possible.

Soon after the woman had run to get Dr. Cullen, he was there, by Bella's side. He had a very mournful expression, and took her hand softly in his. "No, not you. I won't let it happen."

They pulled her into the surgery room, and got ready to take x-rays, and do surgery on her arms and legs.

After they had taken the x-rays, Dr. Cullen stated, "She's paralyzed. I doubt that she will ever walk again. We will try to get everything back in order as well as we possibly can. I do _NOT_ want this woman to suffer. Please, everyone be as careful as possible, and we will try as much as we can. Her left arm needs a cast, and she has a small concussion that needs to be fixed up." They gave her anesthesia and soon put everyone to their own jobs.

They were soon done, and the anesthesia started to wear off. They transported her to a private room.

Bella was not alone for long. Soon after Carlisle left her to rest, Edward came in and threw himself on the side of her bed. He looked as if he wanted to cry, badly, but being what he was, he wasn't able to.

Bella did not move her head to look at him. It still hurt her badly to move. She had been told not to move unless necessary.

Edward stayed silent for a long moment, and finally burst out, "I'm SORRY, BELLA! If only I hadn't left, I should have stayed with you. If I hadn't been—this wouldn't of happened. We could be, I don't' even know! You could be SAFE and not HURT right now. I shouldn't of left. Oh god." He bowed his head in sadness.

Bella wanted very badly to reach out to him and show him that all was fine. She wanted to tell him that she should be the one saying sorry. She wanted to stand up, and show him that she was perfectly fine. But, of course, the doctors were not able to save her legs. They had been totally crushed.

When Carlisle had informed her that she was not going to be able to move for a very long time, she wept quietly to herself. There was almost nothing anyone could do for her.

But, even when she fought back this thought as long and hard as she could, it would not stop coming to her. '_Edward could so easily turn me into a vampire right now. Saving me so much pain.'_

Bella did not understand why she had not spoken yet, she was afraid to try. It was time now, though, to try and to show Edward that she was as fine as she could be.

Her throat was raspy and she tried to swallow, to make it easier to speak. "I—"

"WHAT! BELLA? Did you just say something, oh Bella!" Edward jumped up, with a joyful grin on his face. His smile soon faded, when he glanced at her casts, and scars. "Oh Bella…"

"I—vam-" the words were so hard for Bella to form. She had to take two deep breaths before proceeding to the next syllable. "pire…" She gasps for a next breath, and then said, "_please!"_

"Bella… I love you so much. But—I don't think this is the right _time_. Nothing is right, we need to, do something—other than that." He had great sorrow in his eyes, as though the thought of her asking something like _that_ was so out of the question. As though, she was going to all be right, and nothing was going to change.

"We need to get married first. We need to finish everything! It's not the time. I _will _do it, but—not now. Not with you like this." Edward pleaded, mostly to himself.

Bella didn't understand. She was—hurt. Badly. She had almost died. She could of _**DIED!**_ Yet he was still reluctant to change her.

"I—par—ali—zed. I—_need_—it." A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke.

"You'll get better though. Without having to do this. We will be all right, and we will get married. We will move to Alaska, and _then_ do the change. That was the _plan!"_ Edward spoke every word with a lot of intensity, sometimes forcing his hands down on the bedside.

More tears streamed down Bella's face. "Where—fam—ily?"

"Charlie is coming. Alice, and everyone, is in the waiting room. Would you like to have them come in?" Edward asked, with love and concern in his tone, which showed that he had put the previous conversation behind him. As if it had never happened.

Without Edward having to call any of them, they all bust threw the door. Alice and Jasper held flowers, which they laid down on the table next to Bella. They all took their turn kissing her on the cheek, and saying an encouraging word or two. Alice was last to come, and she sat on the edge of Bella's bed, looking down at her hands.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should have been looking out for you. I was so scared when Edward came home without you. Not saying a word. I should have looked to see what you were up to. But, when I finally did, you weren't anywhere. We were all so scared. It was as if you were gone. Then, suddenly, you were back again. But not in good shape. We got here, before you did. I've—we've, been so terrified. We never want you to leave us Bella." When she was done, she took Bella's good hand, and squeezed it gently. The sorrow in her eyes was unbearable to look at, Bella had to look away.

All of them shook their heads in agreement. Bella looked from one solemn face to another. Tears filled her eyes with more intensity than before. Streams ran down her face.

"I—love—you—all." Bella pronounced with many deep breathes, and long pauses. It was still hard for her to speak due to her throat being rough and raspy.

"We love you too, Bella." Rosalie said. She rushed forward from the end of the bed, to Bella's side. Alice slid off the side, and let Rosalie take her place.

"I was so—sad, when we all realized what had happened. Though, of course we don't know the whole story yet, but I just…" She paused suddenly and took a deep breath; "I really haven't… worried about anyone other than myself, for a _**long**_ time. Today, though, I realized, that… without _you_ we would all be miserable. Especially myself. It was completely agonizing not knowing how you were holding up. I would _love_ to extend my… vote… you could say, for you to be a _real_ part of this family." When finished, she bent down, and kissed her hand gently. "I love you sis!" She whispered as she stood and went back to he previous place around the bed.

They all came up separately again, to tell her how deeply painful it was to know that she was in so much agonizing pain. When they all were done, Charlie had arrived, and they all parted a path for him to be able to get to her.

"Oh Bella! Bella! How are you? What happened? Oh god! Are you ok? When, where?" He burst out in tears, and questions. Too many for Bella to handle, she shook her head to quiet him.

"I'm—ok." Bella answered.

Then suddenly a booming but calm voice went threw the room, "Now, please will everyone exit. I need to examine Bella, see how her heart is doing. You _will_ be able to come back later. Please, calmly will everyone leave?"

Carlisle walked into the room with authority. He glided to Bella's side, and asked her a few questions. When suddenly, Charlie stood up, and asked in a very worried tone, "What would be wrong with her heart? Why do you need to check it? What is happening to my _daughter?_ What can I do?"

Carlisle waited to make sure that Charlie had finished, and replied, "It is very nice to see you Mr. Swan, I do wish the circumstances were different, but, we'll take what we can get, eh? The heart is just something I need to check. She _did_ go through a traumatizing event this morning, and the heart is something that _might_ or probably _was_ influenced by this accident. What you can do for me Mr. Swan, that I would really appreciate, is go get something to eat, and calm down. Bella is in good hands, and I will take great care of her. Also, she needs rest. So, when you come back, let her sleep. Please."

Charlie reached his head down, and kissed Bella on the cheek, then rushed out of the room, stopping outside the doorway and looked both ways, then went left.

Carlisle asked a few more questions, which Bella answered with a 'yes' or 'no' nod. He then reassured her that he would come back and check on her later, and everything was in good order. Then he left.

Bella glanced around the room, and saw that Edward was still there. He had been very silent while the others were there, and she had not noticed that he hadn't left when everyone else had. She smiled a small smile, which looked pitiful.

When he didn't move, or smile back, she turned her head to look straight ahead. A sudden pain went threw her heart, and she thought to herself, 'I'm never going to get changed this way…'

**Ohk, I pretty much think that I desearve atleast 5 reviews for this chapter… so please take the time to review, it will brighten my day! Danka**

**--audiee**


	6. Notice

**Hey everyone! Sorry, but I just got a email from my Beta saying that she wont be able to edit my next chapter for a while, because she injured her ankle. So FYI, the next chapter won't be up for a week or so. Depending on when I get that chapter back from her.**

**I hope everyone is having a wonderful day! And I hope that my Beta, romance in the rain, gets better soon!**

**--Audiee**

**P.s. if you have not reviewed my latest chapter, I would appreciate it if you did. I was asking for 5 reviews, and I've only gotten 2. Thanks to MyNameIs Rini and OECD for reviewing, you guys brought a smile to my face, and brightened my day! Hopefully more of you out there will want to do that too!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**A/n: I guess people didn't want to make my day as much as I thought… or maybe I was being selfish asking for 5 reviews…**

**Well; thank you very much to MyNameIsRini, OECD, and ****kahleluv**** cause they were nice and reviewed!! Read on!**

**I own nothing.**

"Is she still doing fine?" Someone asked from outside Bella's room. There were sudden footsteps, and then they asked another question, "When is she going to wake up?"

All of Edward's family had come back into the room, after being gone for an hour. Bella was sound asleep. Charlie followed them all into the room, and then pushed his way through them until he was at Bella's bedside.

"She's been asleep this whole time. I don't think we should wake her." Edward answered. They all turned their heads to look at him. They had not noticed he was still in the room.

"Do you know when she will be permitted to come home?" Charlie asked Edward, still looking at Bella in pity.

"I know what you know." Edward answered in a monotone voice. He was resting his head on his right fist, with a miserable expression plastered to his face.

He had been thinking about what Bella had asked him to do. Still he could not bring himself to tell her that he was having doubts if he could do it himself. He had been playing different scenarios through his head, of how she would reply to his defiance, and fear. All of which ended up with her either running away, or staying but not talking to him ever again.

It was silent in the room. All were gathered around Bella, waiting for her to wake up. Soon enough, Bella's eyes started to flutter open, and then, when they were opened all the way, she gasp, all the people staring at her had frightened her.

Charlie took her hand, and squeezed it lovingly. "Sorry" everyone muttered under his or her breath.

Bella shook her head, "It's fine, I was just didn't realize everyone was here."

"Is there anything you need, Bella?" Emmett asked politely from the back of the group.

"Uh… actually, you could do something for me." Bella paused to take another breath. It was still hard for her to speak. "Does anyone know where the woman is, that was in the other car? I would like to see her, to reassure her I am fine."

"I'll go find out." Emmett answered, and was swiftly out of the room.

Everyone else stayed silent while Emmett was off finding that woman for Bella. Soon though, to everyone's relief, Emmett walked back in the room with the woman following closely behind.

"Hello, Bella, is it? How are you?" She seemed timid, and afraid of what Bella was going to do in response of seeing her. "My name is Margret, Maggie for short. You can call me whichever. I don't really mind. Uh, are you—" She paused, flustered, and put her hand on her head in frustration. "I'm so sorry." A single tear rolled down her tan face, which she quickly wiped away. "Oh, ah, I shouldn't be the one crying… sorry."

"Please, come closer. There's no reason to be that far away." Charlie interjected, springing up from his spot on the side of the bed, and receding to the back corner of the room. Maggie timidly walked forward, and sat stiffly on the side of Bella's bed.

"I, wanted to say sorry." Bella said, meeting Maggie's gaze. "I don't know what I was thinking driving like that on that road. I should have been more careful. I'm so glad that you weren't seriously injured."

"Wha—You should not be the one saying sorry, Miss Swan. I wish that I could of taken back those moments. You would be fine and not in this mess. But, this is certainly not the time to asking 'what if's'. I just… is there anything I could do for you? I feel a need to do something, to make up for that most vital mistake."

"I just would like you to make sure that you don't feel necessary to blame this… mistake… on yourself alone, or at all! I would like just to put it behind us. Also, I wanted to make sure that you were fine, and the crash didn't leave you hurt in any way."

"Oh, I am in tip-top shape. I was just frazzled. I hope you aren't in too much pain." Maggie exclaimed, smiling brightly at Bella to show that she was fine. Bella smiled weakly back at her.

Just then, Carlisle walked back into the room, and verbalized, "Oh, you're all here! How are you doing, Bella? I was just coming by, to inform you and everyone that you _are_ able to leave the hospital tonight if you wish. All we should tell you is that if you feel dizzy or very weak that you should come back. Other than that, you're free to go.

"Now?" Charlie asked surprised. Carlisle nodded, and then after smiling warmly at Bella, he walked out of the room and down the hall. Charlie looked at Bella, and then walked the two feet that separated them and helped her get out of the bed.

"Are you sure she wants to leave, Charlie?" Edward asked, bolting up from his chair, and striding over to the Bella's other side, taking her arm. "Shouldn't you hear what Bella wants to do first? Before pulling her from her bed?"

"I'm fine, Edward. Really. I think I should go home, I would be much more comfortable there." Bella explained, while looking down at the ground. She still didn't feel comfortable looking at Edward in the eyes. It still hurt her how he reacted to her request to change her.

Edward let go gently, and stepped back. Charlie put his arm around her waist and supported her weight while Emmett, who was closest to the wheelchair, brought it to her. She sat down gently, and Charlie pushed her out of the room and down the hall. Then, as they were exiting the hospital, Maggie jogged up to them, and handed Charlie a card.

"If there is anything at all I can do for you, please call me. I also have my work number, and address on that card. So, if you can't reach me, or something. Please, feel free to call anytime. Sorry again. Good bye!" She instructed Bella and Charlie. Then quickly bowed her head, and walked quickly back into the hospital.

"Well, that's nice of her. I'm sorry that she had to go through that though." Bella whispered to herself.

The ride home was silent, and filled with awkward glances from Charlie. When they finally got to the house, Charlie gently helped Bella up to her bedroom, and tucked her in. She quietly whispered "Thank you" and he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Sleep did not come so easily to Bella, as she thought that it would. The day's traumatizing moments replayed in her head all night, and she was worrying non-stop about where Edward was.

Then, around eleven, right when she was finally settling in, someone climbed into her bedroom window, making a loud thud. And then, they were leaning over Bella, and about tot kiss her, when Charlie called to Bella from right outside her room.

**A/n Oh, I know. I had a really hard time writing this chapter for some reason. I just didn't have a great idea to go on. And I'm deeply sorry if it disappoints you…**

**Plus, it's kinda a transition from pre to post accident 'drama'… and I probably **_**could**_** of made it better… but the lack of reviews didn't really help me have the energy… lol**

**I promise the next chapter will be better though!! Girl scouts honor…. ((I can do that, cause I **_**was**_** a GS like… when I was 8!))**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Bella?" there was a long pause. "Are you alright?" He then proceeded to knock on the door gently. "Bella?"

The bedroom door slid open, and Charlie's head poked in. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah dad. My Ipod hit the floor. Sorry." Bella said, looking around frantically. The… person that had come into the room had just… disappeared.

"Ok Bella, go to sleep. Good night."

"Goodnight."

Charlie slowly closed the door shut, and walked down the hall. Bella, still flustered, stayed still in her bed, looking around.

Bella whispered into the darkness, "Edward? Are you there?"

She did not know who exactly it had been above her only minutes ago. But since Edward was usually with her at night, she wished it had been him.

"No. Guess again." A voice said from the other side of the room.

Bella started to breath frantically. Who was in her room? How, _why?_

Then suddenly, it hit her. "J-Jacob?"

Lips crashed onto hers, Bella squealed in pain. Jacob came up for a breath, and pronounced, "I love you." Then with a deep breath, his lips came crashing down on hers again. Bella was still. It hurt her to move. All she wanted was for him to let her go. She wanted and _needed_ to breathe right now. She could feel her body tightening up even more, from lack of air.

It was too much for her, and she suddenly bit down on his bottom lip. Not is the 'loving' way, but to show that she wanted him to stop.

"What is wrong with you?!" Bella spat at him! "How dare you? Where- how?"

"I love you Bella, I can't stay away. I need you! Please, _please_, you love me too. I know it! Deep inside. Why would you have almost kissed me that day, before you got that call about Edward? You loved me then, and you love me _now!_ I have no doubt in my mind about it! Please. I love you. Just tell me you do too!" He kissed her jaw vigorously.

It was not like how Edward did it. It was hard and blunt, and Bella did not like it one bit. "I do… like you. But, Jacob, I'm going to be married to Edward. I love him like I will never love anyone else! You need to understand that."

"What about today. You were _coming to __**me!**_ Not Edward."

"How—how do you know that? Jacob—JACOB! Stop it! Now!" She shook her head as much as she could, to shake him off of her. "I thought you were gone?"

"I came back, I didn't want to lose you. I told you—I need you, I love you!" He bent down again and kissed her. She shook him off again. "I was on my way to see you, and I saw your truck. I wanted to save you, but that other woman was there. I followed you to the hospital, but stayed away from everyone. Then—Edward didn't follow you home, and I _knew_ that somehow, it was your chance to let _me_ know that _you_ love _me!_ I saw the sign, somehow you do."

"It was _**not**_ a sign, Jacob! Nothing was a sign. I got in an accident!"

"But, it was not an accident where you did! You were coming to see me. I know it! Don't lie to me, Bella!"

"Fine, I _was_, but I turned around to go to EDWARD! NOT YOU! I love him. I love him more than anything in the world. You _know _that. I would, will, and **am** giving my _life_ for him, to be able to spend eternity with_ him_. Not you."

Jacob recoiled at that. He shook his head in despair. "You're wrong Bella, I know you love me, and you just need to realize it. You're making a _horrible_ mistake with Edward. He doesn't love you like I do." Bluntly, he jumped through the window.

He was gone, and Bella was relieved. For now.

She started to ponder on why in the world Edward wasn't there with her. He had never left her… until today. But—she didn't want him to be gone. She never wanted him to be gone, yet, he was.

An hour later, she finally fell asleep completely. Moments later, she was having a nightmare, worse than she's ever had before.

The forest from the proceeding dream surrounded her, but unlike the last, no one was trying to find her. Instead, Bella was frantically looking around to see someone. No one was there, and suddenly, Bella broke down, and yelled, "PLEASE! TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

Her voice traveled through the forest, echoing. She got up, and started to run. All of the trees looked the same, and after a minute or two, she was lost. Bella stopped, and looked around. Hysterically she pulled at her hair, crying uncontrollably. She needed to find the person _now_, or it would be too late.

"Where are you?" Bella yelled at the sky above her. When she looked up, the treetops covered her view; she looked back down at the ground. Then, she jerked her head back up at the sky. There was something else up there. A human form. Bella squinted her eyes to try to see the person better. But, by the time her eye's adjusted, they were gone. They had jumped to the ground in front of Bella.

"You called." They said to her. They're voice was not ordinary, and Bella did not recognize it.

They creature was in the shadow of the trees, and Bella could not make out who it was.

"I need help. I need to do it now, or… it's going to be too late!" Tears ran down her cheeks, and fell to the ground. Hyperventilating she threw herself to the ground at the creature's feet, and pleaded, "_**Help me!**_"

"How?" They whispered into the dark night. They had stepped back, and grabbed Bella, pulling her to her feet. "This is something only you can do. I cannot help you. _You_ need to choose."

"What though? Please tell me something, a hint. I need to know _what_ I need to choose between."

"There are… two situations. One, which is more important than the other. I will tell you one thing." They paused, and took a deep breath, "One, will help you with the other. But if you choose to figure the other one out before the first, everything will not make since in the end. You need to think of what is more important to you."

"Please, _PLEASE! _Don't go. Tell me what you are talking about. Why is this happening to _me?_ What does it mean? Are you—are you talking about what happened today? Yesterday. Two years ago? What, is it going to happen? Why? Where? When?"

"Ponder it. It'll come to you. Goodbye, Bella."

At that, they left. Jumping to the treetops, they flew up, and disappeared from sight. Bella heard them jumping from treetop to treetop. The sound soon faded, and she was alone again.

Bella stood there for what it seemed like days. When she was about to turn, and walk away, to go try to find the way out. A brushed rustled from behind her. She turned sharply around, and asked, "Who's there?"

Jacob appeared, in wolf form. After coming into the clearing, he transformed into human form, and walked towards her.

"I love you."

"You already have told me that. I already told you my answer."

"No, you didn't give me your true answer. Soon enough you will find out what you really want."

"Jacob—I know what I want. I want Edward."

"I don't see him here. He wasn't with you today. Where is he? What's he doing? Huh? Do you know if he still loves you? Do you still love _him?_" Jacob spat at Bella, and walked closer. He reached for her hand, which she pulled back. He looked deeply into her eyes, and pronounced to her, "I'll always love you. I _know_ for a fact, that I would never leave you if I was yours."

"You won't leave me even when you aren't! Jacob, I don't love you."

"You didn't answer my questions. Where's Edward? Your _love_? You don't even know do you?"

"No, I don't know where he is. But, he'll come back. He knows that I love him, and he loves me still. He'll come back."

"No, Bella. He won't. I can promise you that."

"Your promises mean nothing to me. Now leave! Don't come back!"

"Goodbye, Bella."

Again, she was alone in this forest. Bella walked around, trying to remember what way was out. Suddenly, a third figure came towards her. This time, without any sound. Bella knew who it was, and she ran to him.

"I knew you would come back. I love you!"

"Get off me!" The man spat at her, pushing her off him. "Stupid human!"

Bella looked into his eyes, and say the hunger. He had never been this hungry.

"You better run, though it won't do you any good."

This voice was _not_ the one that Bella had heard countless other times. It's tone was wrong, it was different. She looked back at him, and saw that she should run. Now.

The man ran quickly in front of her, and she stopped in her tracks. "I thought you were dead?"

"Guess not."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, and probably never will...**

**A/n Just letting everyone know that there's probably going to be a lot more mistakes in the rest of the chapters, since school is coming up soon, I am trying to finish this story up quickly. I _am_ editing it myself, but sometimes I don't see all the things. Sorry if this bothers you... Plus, I am not going to be sending these remaining chapters to my Beta, so that's another reason for the mistakes... hope you keep reading it even though it has more mistakes than usual... :-)**

"EDWARD! HELP!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs.

"He's not here. That werewolf was right, your precious Edward is gone, and isn't coming back for you."

"You're wrong! EDWARD!" Bella turned and ran away from him. But he was too fast, wherever she ran; he was there to stop her.

"There's no way to get rid of me this time Bella. There is no one to save you. No one's even here." He laughed, and strode towards her, and grabbed her arms. Bella tried to pull away, but knew that she would not be able to pull away from such a strong vampire. Not even Edward was this strong. Only _James_ had the power of this proportion.

A weak agonizing scream slipped from Bella's lips. Which made James laugh.

"You are such a pathetic human. Without your _Edward_ you can never win. Sorry to tell you this, dear Bella, but you are going to die today. Unlike, that day in the ballet studio. Oh, such a precious day. You could of died right there. But that traitor you call a vampire saved you, with his pitiful family helping him all the time. But now, no one is going to save you. You are all alone with me, and I'm not a nice guy." He pushed her up against a tree, and slapped her.

"Nothing like torture before the kill." His laugh boomed from his mouth.

Bella turned her head, looking side to side to try to find something to help her. There was nothing.

"There's nothing to help you. No one at all."

"You forgot me, James!" A voice came from behind James. Bella was not able to see whoever it was. . But, without delay the person, whoever it was, pulled James off of Bella, and threw him against another tree. He then proceeded to cut James up, and burn him. When nothing was left of James, the man walked away. Bella, who was still in shock of what had just happened, did not notice the man leaving, until he was almost out of sight.

Bella stood up from the root of the tree, where she had fallen when James had been thrown off of her. She then ran after the man that had saved her. Wishing all the while, that it were Edward who had saved her.

When she reached the man, she pulled at his arm, to pull him around, and was shocked to see that it was none other than Mike Newton.

"Mike?" Bella asked in a feeble tone. "Where did you come from? How did you know how to kill a…" she paused, and lowered her voice, "_vampire?"_

"I knew what to do, because, I needed to know. I need to go now, you have a lot to think about."

He turned to leave, but Bella walked around to stand in front of him. "No, please don't leave. Everyone's left, and I need you. I need someone to stay with me."

"You need to figure everything out by yourself. Without help from me."

"But—You don't have to say anything. Please, I'll do it all. I'll come up with whatever I need to. All I _need_ you to do is sit with me. Please."

Mike descended to the ground. Which Bella mimicked.

After a moment of silence, Mike said, "You should really start trying to figure it out. It's going to take a while."

"Fine." Bella paused, trying to go through what she needed to think on.

"So, what the first guy said to me was that I needed to figure two things out. But one was more important than the other. If I picked the wrong one to figure out first, I would be making a… mistake. Now I just need to find out what the two things are. What's going on right now? What else has happened? Well, Jacob visited me. Saying that I truly loved him, not Edward. So, that has to be one of the things. Then, James came, so that has to do with… vampires, dying, saving someone. Vampires and dying have to do with me getting changed into a vampire. So that has to be the other one right?

"I love Edward, but I did _go_ to Jacob today without knowing it. But I think I only did that because last time Edward left, Jacob was my support. Since Edward left me that morning, my subconscious led me to Jacob, because I was scared that I was going to be alone again. Another thing is that… I do love Jacob in a way, but not like I love Edward. I _was_ going to give up Edward for Jacob, on the day I got the call that Edward was going to kill himself. So, I do have deep down feelings for Jacob. But I don't think I would be happy just with him. I need Edward." Bella took a long pause.

"I hope that was the right thing to think about first. Now, about the vampire thing. I do really want, and I feel I need to be turned into one. Because, I want to be with Edward forever, and if I am a vampire, I can't get hurt so easily. So, that means that Edward won't have to worry about me so much. Maybe though… he wanted to be able to watch over me all the time. He probably wants to feel needed… because if he's not needed, maybe he thinks that I won't need him anymore. But, I'll always need him. This is getting complicated…" Bella put her head in her hands. "Ah, why can't this all be easier? Why can't I just be able to _know_ what is supposed to happen, why and how…?"

Bella then stood up, almost losing her balance, and exclaimed, "Why is everyone telling me that Edward is never come back to me? Is he? Why wouldn't he be coming back? It was just a stupid fight that got out of hand. There is no reason why he would leave me. I need him. He needs _me!_"

She then started pacing back and forth, pondering this new question in her mind. Mike all the while had fallen asleep. Snoring softly he lay sprawled out on the dirt ground. Bella tripped over him abruptly, and startled him awake.

Bella fell to the ground, and felt pain shoot through her body at an immense amount. She screamed in agony, and opened her eyes wide. The sun shown lightly through a window. The trees were gone, and she was looking at the floor of her bedroom.

"BELLA!" A voice boomed from in back of her. "Are you alright?" It asked again, now coming from right above her right ear. Arms slid their way under her, and picked her up gently. Placing her on the bed again, the positioned her comfortably on top of the bed, and pulled the covers over her.

Her eyes had closed when the pain had shot through her head, and had not opened yet. But, when she was set on the bed again, and a hand had slid itself into hers, she opened her eyes as slowly as possible. They adjusted after a moment, and centered in on the beautiful creature that was on the side of her bed, holding her hand.

"Edward." Bella let escape from her lips. "I thought you were gone, like last time. My dream, everyone told me you weren't going to come back. That you didn't love me anymore, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. James—he was going to kill me, and then Mike saved me, and some strange man told me that there were—that there was two things…"

"Shh my love. I'm here, and I'm _**never**_ going to leave you ever again…. And I mean it this time." At that, Edward laughed, and smiled Bella's favorite smile, and leaned in, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Which reminded her of her unpleasant visit from Jacob Black the night before… or had it been the night before last… How long had she been asleep?

"How long…?" She asked weakly.

"Four days." He paused, and took a deep breath, "We were all so worried. I—thought that you were never going to wake up. You didn't even say anything. You didn't movie, till the very end. I—you weren't acting like yourself."

"Edward— please, forgive me."

"For what, love?" His expression changed, confused, and not understanding why in the world Bella was acting the way she was.

"I made you leave. I wasn't acting right. I should have been—"

"What? Bella—oh love, you didn't do anything. I wasn't doing what I should of. I should have stayed. I just got… scared. For the first time I _really_ thought of how it was going to be, when I had to turn you into one of us. I saw, the thing you would become. I saw you not being able to cope with it. The images…"

"Edward… oh. Please, don't worry. I will be able to do it. With you with me, I will. I promise."

"You have said that _**so**_ many times before, Bella! What if you're wrong? I don't think you _know_ how hard it's going to be for you. Plus, you're not even in _real pain_ yet, and I don't think a time is going to come that you are going to be in the right condition for me to do it. I know I promised, but I don't think I can do it. I know… you really need me to do it, but I really don't know if I can. I am just not as strong as I thought I was."

"What—Edward? You promised. You said you would do it for me. I thought that promise was for _real!_ How can you--?" Bella pulled her hand from his grasp, and shook her head. "This is not happening!" She turned away from him, and didn't speak. Bella needed to be… alone.

Though she had been alone for so many… days, now. It was just too much for her.

"Bella, please, understand where I am coming from. I have never even done something like this before. I don't know _how_ to do it. We don't know how it will be for you, coming into a life that you _chose_, unlike all of us… who were_ thrown_ into it. You won't be able to turn back once you are transformed. There is no way to do it. I don't want you to do it. I am perfectly fine of loving you forever, with you being human. Age doesn't matter… I am older than you, and forever will be older than you. Even if it doesn't show on the outside, it does in the inside. There is no way I could be able to look at _myself_ if I were to do it wrong. If something happened, everything would be… horrible." Edward tried to take Bella's hand again, but she would not let him. He sat there, his hand resting on the blanket, palm up, welcoming her if she wanted him.

"You—promised. And now, when you had a _perfectly_ good opportunity to turn me only days ago. I was going to die. You could have done it then. It wouldn't have mattered to me; I slept for 4 days that would have been the same amount of time it would have taken me to change. I was in great _pain._ I pleaded you to turn me, but you didn't! Then you LEFT ME!"

"I didn't know what to do for you, Bella. I wasn't thinking. I know I should have done it then. You just—weren't yourself. You were in shock still… you had just, as you pointed out, almost died! What if I had done it… and then, something happened, you woke up and didn't know what had happened, and wished that you were human again. I didn't want—"

Bella cut him off, "_**You**_, you you you, it's all I'm hearing! Edward! I am fully capable of deciding what _**I**_ want to do. _**I**_ want to be a vampire, and _**I**_ want you to turn me into one. Why can't you just do it? Who cares about what happens afterwards? Who cares if something goes wrong? I will always love you. Even if I die, I will die from the person I love the most in this world."

Edward didn't have anything to say to that. He sat there; hand still lying on the blankets, eyes looking at Bella.

"What would you like me to do? I just am not capable to do it. I can't." Edward had never showed defeat, and this moment was hard for him to live through. It was worse than the months he had lived without Bella. He was actually with her now, to see the hurt in her eyes that he was responsible for.

"I would like you to… tell me about the dream I had before the car accident. I would like to know what it means. Tell me everything." It was a stretch for her to ask him to do this for her. But, when given the chance, Bella needed to take it.

"Uh… where should I start? I guess, with the myth." He paused, and looked around the room. They had been in Bella's room; Charlie had left for work after making sure that Bella was being taken care of.

"Right after Carlisle was… born, he heard of this man who had bitten himself. Carlisle went to find this man, and try to help him. The man had gone into shock right after waking up as a vampire. When Carlisle finally found him, the man had crawled into the sewers and had not… eaten yet. The man had acted as Carlisle had when first finding out what he had become. He was starving himself, trying to kill himself. He had not meant to turn into one of us, and wanted to be changed back. He begged Carlisle to turn him back, help him find a way. When Carlisle told him that he couldn't be turned back, and that starving himself would not kill him, the man freaked out. This is after Carlisle had figured out that he could… eat animals instead of humans, and had found that he could live near humans. He took the man to the nearest forest, and told him that it was fine to eat the animals. The man ate, and when he was full, they spoke about how the man had done it.

"He said that he had had this dream, and it had showed him biting himself. Just as yours had. And, so the morning after waking up from that dream, he tried it. He had fallen to the ground. That was all he could remember. When he woke up, it was dark, and he had been asleep for days. He got up, and walked around the house, trying to find his wife. She wasn't anywhere. So, hungry, he went to the kitchen to get something. But when getting there, he didn't want _that_ kind of food. So he waited for his wife, pacing back and forth in the living room. When the wife finally got home, she wasn't alone. She had brought a doctor with her. She was explaining to the doctor that her husband had been sprawled out on the floor for days, and had been screaming at the top of his lungs the whole time. When they walked into the living room, the man couldn't control himself, and… killed both of them. When he had come into realization of what he had done, he ran out of the house, and tried to find somewhere to go. He fell into an open sewer hole, and had stayed there, until Carlisle had found him. While down there, he had realized what he had become. He figured out that he was a vampire then, and started to freak out even more. He was down there for a week or so he had told Carlisle, and said that every time that someone would walk across the sewer hole, which he had closed after falling in, he would have a great urge to attack them. He stopped himself from doing anything though, which weakened him a great deal."

Edward paused, and looked at Bella. "After talking, the man… told Carlisle that he needed to… die. He told Carlisle that he would not be able to handle this… curse, and that he wanted Carlisle to kill him. Carlisle didn't want to do it, but he saw that this man needed this. So, he killed the man. Before he died, Carlisle asked the man his name, but the man said that he didn't want to have a name. He had explained that as this, creature he was not able to name himself of his human name, 'it is just not right.' The man had told Carlisle."

**A/n Ah, I had a really hard time getting through this chapter. So many things are happening. Sorry if some of it is fuzzy. I tried my hardest, but some of it didn't turn out like I wanted it to. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Disclaimer: don't own it!**

"Do you know what would of happened if he had lived?" Bella asked. She had turned her head so she could look at Edward now, but had not taken his hand yet.

"No. I know of no one else that has gone through that kind of change."

"Was there anything different about him than the others? Was his—vampire ways different than… usual?"

"I don't know. I don't remember Carlisle finding anything different about him. Other than how he became one of us." He paused, looking at Bella, confused. "Can I ask you something now?"

"Yes." Bella answered. Her heart started racing, because she knew already what he was going to ask.

"Why do you want to know these things?"

She sat still, trying to calm her heart, before answering. If she weren't under control of her nerves, they would show the real reason why she wanted to know all the things that he had told her about.

"I just wanted to know what my dream had meant. It was such a strange dream; I couldn't make any sense of it. But now, it's better. I understand more now. Thank you."

Edward nodded his head in understanding. He finally took his hand off the bed, and stood up. "Would you like something to eat?"

Bella nodded. Edward strode out of the room, and down the stairs. Bella sat on her bed, thinking through what she should do. Going over what had happened in both her dreams, and trying to see again how she had bit herself in the first. Bella didn't have too much time to think though; soon enough Edward was back in the room, with another person striding behind him.

"Alice. Hi!" Bella exclaimed. Edward set the sandwich he had made her on her lap, and then walked out of the room, closing the door on the way out.

"Where is he going?" Bella asked Alice.

Alice looked so serious, it scared Bella. "I need to talk to you, alone. I asked him to leave for a little bit. He promised not to read my mind about what I'm going to talk to you about." Bella looked at Alice puzzled, and tilted her head to the side.

"Bella—please tell me the truth, I need to know something. It's kind of… huge too. I had this vision, a few minutes ago… of you—changing. But Edward wasn't around. Is there anything you need to tell me? Have you—figured anything out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice. Everyone knows that there is no way of me changing without a vampire. I wouldn't let anyone other than Edward do it either. You know that." Bella had to use all her strength to not let anything slip.

"Bella, I'm not stupid. I know there's something going on. I know that Edward told you that he's not going to change you. And, don't think I don't see that you are mad about it. There's something going on, and I'm afraid that something will happen. Something bad." Alice took Bella's hand, and said again, "Please, Bella, tell me the truth."

"I already did." Bella plainly stated. Her face gave nothing away.

Alice squinted her eyes, and glared at Bella. "I don't believe you."

"That's too bad. I must say, that I thought you knew me better than this." Bella was beating herself up inside. She felt so guilty for treating Alice like this. But it was the only what Bella could do it.

At that, Alice stood up, dropping Bella's hand in the process, and walked to the door. She looked back at Bella once, trying to find if she could see anything different in Bella's expression. Finding nothing, she walked out, and leaving the door open, Bella watched her walk down the stairs.

Bella let out a great sigh, and closed her eyes. Sleep started to come over her again, but she fought it back. Bella wasn't going to go asleep again.

Ever.

Edward came back up to Bella, this time with a glass of milk in hand. He set it on the bedside table, and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Do you need anything?" Bella shook her head.

She reached to the plate with the sandwich on it, and tried to pick the sandwich up. When she failed, Edward took it from her, and tore a small piece off for her, and fed it to her.

In any other moment this would have probably been romantic, but Bella and Edward still weren't back to normal. Even when both of them wanted it so bad.

After Bella had finished eating, Edward helped her drink the milk. Some of it dripped down her chin, and he wiped away. Each time this happened, Bella blushed.

"Bella—is there anything you're not telling me? I would like to know, if something is going to… happen."

"No, nothings going to change Edward." It was even harder for Bella to lie to Edward, the man she loved. She thought to herself, all the things that would change when it happened.

Edward nodded his head, then got up, kissing Bella in the process on the cheek, and then walked out of the room with the dishes.

"Now or never…" Bella whispered to herself. Her heart raced with anticipation and she took three very deep breaths. Then, with her eyes closed, she took her left wrist in her right hand, and bit down hard on it. She wailed in pain, and then, taking the right wrist, she did the same. Blood flowed out of them both. She opened her eyes wide, and screamed. Her head became heavy, as her eyelids did too. She started to close them, and the last things she saw, was Edward running towards her, and yelling, "NO!"

The pain was tremendous. Bella screamed nonstop for hours upon hours. The fire was everywhere. There was not a spot on Bella's body that wasn't hurting from the enraged burning. Her eyes, mouth, nose, ears, arms, legs, and stomach… everything hurt. Tears poured from her eyes, and left a burning sensation down her face.

Edward had wrapped himself around Bella's burning body, trying to contradict the heat, and cool her off a little.

Edward had called Carlisle and told him to bring something to help Bella. Carlisle was soon there, and gave her everything he could think of. They sat in her room as the meds kicked in. Soon though, they started to talk about where they should take her.

Since they had not been fully prepared for this to happen, they panicked. The neighbors would soon wonder what was happening at the house, and Charlie would come home soon.

"Should we take her to our house?" Edward suggested. Carlisle shook his head.

"No, Charlie will go there first when he finds her not here. We need to find another place. And fast."

They were silent for a moment, and then suddenly, Edward picked Bella up, and told Carlisle, "I know where to go. No one knows of it. The meadow. Only you guys know where that is. I'll take her there."

Edward flew through down the stairs, and out of the house, racing to the meadow. They were there in no time, and when Edward had found a good spot to lay Bella down, he set her there. Sitting himself down next to her, he reached for her hands, and took them in his.

"You can get through this, Bella. I know you can." He was silent after that. He took her in his arms, and lay down with her. Covering her with his cool skin.

"I wish you hadn't done this, Bella. We could have been fine together. I love you. I love you. I love you…" Edward lay there whispering, "I love you," to her for days.

Her fever got worse, and then her heart finally started to slow. Edward pressed his ear right to her heart. Listening very closely to every beat, remembering them all.

_Bump. Bump. Bump._

Then, there was none. No soft beat. Edward raised his head, so he was looking at Bella's eyes.

A minute after her heart stopped beating, her eyes fluttered open, looking into Edwards. They were thirsty looking. He searched her face for the blush. It did not come.

"Ed—ward?" Her sweet voice asked. It sounded like the old Bella.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled. Frightening Bella, she pulled herself away from him, and reappeared ten feet away. Crouched down, defensively.

"Oh, it's alright love! I'm sorry. I just have been worried for days! Are you feeling all right love? Anything wrong? Anything at all?"

Edward walked cautiously towards Bella, who had started to stand up again.

Bella looked down at her body, and held her hands out, inspecting them. She brought her hands up to her face, and felt her features.

"I don't think anything's wrong. Hopefully."

"That's good."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I had to do it. You weren't, and I knew that I could never ask Carlisle to do it for me. It wouldn't have felt right."

"I don't want to fight right now, Bella. We'll talk about it later. Now—you need to… eat." The last word was hard for Edward to pronounce.

Bella nodded, finally noticing the strange feeling of hunger. She looked around, and then back at Edward. "Where?"

"Come with me." At that, he sped to a run out of the meadow, and towards where the animals would be this time of year.

Bella soon sped up to him, and asked, "How?"

"Just let your senses take over. If you smell an animal, go towards it, figure out what it is, and… you'll know what else to do. I promise."

They soon found the animals, and Bella went to hunting. After attacking and feeding on two animals, she walked back to where Edward was waiting for her, and patted her stomach.

"Full?" Edward asked. Bella nodded her head, and Edward ran towards the dead animals, and cleaned them up, so it looked natural that they had just… died. Then turned back to Bella, and said, "Let's go home."

They ran all the way back to Edward's house, stopping right outside the front door. Bella could hear, and smell seven people inside. One more than there should be.

"You wait here. Well, I mean, go into the garage. Hide there, don't come out until I come and get you. Please."

Bella looked at the door confused, and then ran to the garage. When she was out of sight, Edward opened the door, plastering on a mourning expression on.

Inside, Edward's family was all sitting down, and in the middle of them all was Charlie.

Charlie had been crying, and held his head in his hands.

Alice sat next to him, patting his back.

When Edward walked in, they all looked up, and Emmett and Jasper got up from their seats, and went over to Edward, patting him on the back, saying, "It's alright Edward… she's in a better place now."

They took Edward to the couch where they had been sitting, and sat him down in between them. Everyone was in black, except Edward. They all played their roles so well.

"Charlie, it'll all be fine. She's not in pain anymore." Esme said, trying to comfort Charlie.

"She's not feeling anything anymore! How can you people not be heartbroken at a time like this! She _**died!**_ My Bella is _gone_!" Charlie wailed. Tears weld up in his eyes.

"We all loved Bella so much, Charlie. We all miss her as much as you do. We loss a great person. She was practically family to us." Esme exclaimed. She stole a glance at Edward, and saw that he was looking at her too.

_'Is she alright?'_

Edward nodded once, and then put his head in his hands. Emmett and Jasper patted his back.

"We all loved her." Alice said. Shaking her head in despair.

"Tell me again how it happened? Please." Charlie asked, looking at Carlisle.

"While you were gone at work, she went into shock. Her body couldn't take any more pain. Her heart stopped, and there was nothing we could do. Edward had called me when she started shaking, and getting a fever. When we found that she was dead, Edward—got hysterical, and took her to a spot that they used to go to. He buried her there." Carlisle looked down, and then looked at Edward, then Charlie.

"You… you jerk! She was my DAUGHTER! I had a right to see her before _you_ took her!" Charlie screamed at Edward.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I wasn't thinking. You have to understand—I wasn't thinking. I too, just lost the woman who was my _everything_!" Edward said, calmly, and sadly.

"Please forgive me." Edward said, after a second of silence.

"NO! You took my daughter away, long ago! You treated her badly, and then you ask to _marry her!_ Then—she… dies." Charlie started sobbing and rocking back and forth.

"Please, Charlie. Calm down." Alice asked calmly.

Charlie shook her off and stood up. He walked to the doorway, and growled back at Edward, "Hope you're happy Edward. You killed my daughter, and now you get to go and live a happy live. You just _ruined_ everything!"

Charlie then ran out the door, and sped away in his car. Everyone was still shocked at how he had reacted.

Edward slowly got up from his seat, and went to the garage. He found Bella there, sitting quietly in the corner. She looked up at Edward, and cried out, "Why did it have to happen like this? How could I _hurt_ someone like that? I'm a monster!"

**A/n I don't care if you only typed something like "Waffles" in a review, but it would be MUCH APPRIECIATED!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Don't own anything!!**

"Bella, you are not a monster. It wasn't a situation that couldn't be handled any other way. It's all right. He will get through it ok. I promise. He's just in shock."

"What am I going to do? How are we going to go on? I am a _**vampire!**_ I don't think I'm going to be able to handle all of this." Bella confessed.

Edward shook his head frantically. "No. NO! Bella, you can't think like this. You have me, and everyone else to help you. You _will_ be able to do it, and _will_ do it! We will figure everything out, and will live happily. Bella, please don't ever let that thought come into your head ever again! I am here for you. Always."

Edward reached his head down, and kissed her passionately. Bella then got up, and they walked into the house.

When they reached the living room, everyone was still sitting on the couches, and looking towards her. All of their expressions changed the moment they saw her. She looked—different.

"Bella!" Alice was the first one to exclaim. Like that, she was hugging Bella, and bouncing up and down. "Oh—Bella! Thank god nothing happened to you! I was so worried!"

"Ha—you knew what was going on before anyone of us! Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Jasper said, jumping up from his seat of the couch, and coming up and hugging Bella.

"I'm… good. I think…" Bella answered. She turned to the rest of the family, and said, "I am so sorry for doing this to you all. I know how much I messed up today! I just—didn't really… think that well. I should have listened to Edward—"

"There will be none of that Bella. Yes- you did make a mistake, but this is what you are _now_ and we welcome you happily. I am thankful that everything is all right. We love you, Bella, and just want you to be fine." Carlisle said, coming up from off the couch next to Esme, and putting a hand on Bella's shoulders. Bella threw her arms around him, and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you!"

"Welcome to the family, Bella!" Rosalie said quietly from behind Carlisle. Bella pulled back from him, and turned to Rosalie. She had been surprised by the welcome from the one person that did not agree with Bella's opinion of this life.

"Thank you so much Rosalie. That means a lot!" Bella again threw her arms out, and reached to Rosalie for a hug. This time, everyone joined and it became a group hug.

"Aw, Bella! We are so thankful that you are alright!" Emmett said from somewhere inside the pack of hugging vampires. They all soon pulled apart, and Emmett faced Bella with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" Bella asked with a very puzzled expression on. She tilted her head to the side, and then started smiling. She suddenly remembered the promise she had made Emmett.

"HA! Are you _really_ going to hold me to that?" Bella asked putting her hands on her hips playfully.

"Heck yes!" Was all Emmett said to her, before pulling a table between them, and laying his arm sturdily on top of its wood surface. He glanced up at Bella with a glare of challenge in his eyes. "You scared or something?"

"Don't be too happy when you win! Promise?" Bella said shaking her head, and putting her arm down on the table in front of Emmett's.

"Ha, like he'll win!" Edward whispered from somewhere behind Bella.

They grasp each other's hands and Jasper stared counting to three.

"One, two…THREE!"

There was no movement. Both were pushing against the other, but neither could move the others hand.

"We're going to be here for a while…" Rosalie said, walking back to one of the couches, and sitting down. Soon everyone else had joined her, and sat down.

"Hey, Alice—" Edward started to say, before getting cut off by Alice.

"NO!" Alice yelled, she knew that _someone_ was going to ask her who won… typical.

Edward laughed quietly to himself.

_No telling! _Alice yelled in her mind at Edward. She had just let it slip who was going to win… by accident.

_Hey! No fair! I want to know! _Jasper wined at Edward.

Suddenly, a hand hit the table. No one had been watching.

"HA! NO WAY!" Bella squealed.

"What? Oh gosh, what did I miss? Who won?" Jasper yelled, jumping up from the couch, and running to the table. As soon as he saw Bella's shocked expression, and Emmett's sad one, he knew. "Bella! Emmett? How could you let her _win?_ Good job Bella. HA!"

Edward shot up from his seat, and pulled Bella up kissing her. "I knew you could do it."

"Right, all you did was read Alice's mind. Nice job!" Rosalie said, walking by them both. She pat Bella on the back, "Good job for _finally_ putting Emmett in his place."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" Emmett said to Rosalie, taking her in his arms, and kissing her. She squirmed in his arms, but he just pressed his face more and more onto hers. She finally let in.

Bella was too preoccupied with watching Rosalie and Emmett, to notice Edward picking her up, bridal style and carrying her out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" Bella asked looking up at Edwards's very serious expression.

"We are going to my room. To start… planning."

He dipped his head low, and kissed her all the way up the stairs, and into his room. He shut the door, and set her on the bed. Then walked to the other side of the room, and started talking.

"So—since you have made this… transformation, we need to leave as soon as possible, so know one thinks anything strange is going on. Of coarse, I think I should be the only one to leave with you. Then it would seem as though… I was trying to get away from memories of you. Mourning, if you will. Then, this whole situation won't hurt my family in any way… I mean _our_ family. Then, as soon as you get strong enough, we are going to get married." Bella opened her mouth to interject something, but Edward cut her off. "Oh, _come on!_ We are still getting married… there's no getting around it. I don't care if you accidently kill the minister. We _are_ getting married… then we can… do your part of the deal."

"Oh Edward! Please, you won't have to be 'careful' anymore! I'm strong!"

"Your body is, but not your mind. I mean—you could… lose control. I don't really want you killing me…" Edward said, smiling crookedly at her from across the room.

Bella hurled herself across the room at him, and smashed into him. "I can't help myself…. Haha I crave your… _scent!_ Ha! I love being able to say that to _you_ finally."

Edward kissed her. Now that they didn't really _need_ to breath, the kiss lasted longer. Edward broke away for a second, and whispered, "You still smell good…" Then he pressed his lips back on hers

**A/n Haha, sorry, I don't write the intimate stuff… not able to make myself do it… so if you really want to read that kind of stuff, sorry you're not going to get it here. **

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't the **_**best**_** had trouble thinking of things to say. Another transition chapter I guess you could say. But I must say, it probably deserves some reviews!! Press the button and say what your heart desires! **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Don't own it!**

Carlisle and Esme had stayed in the living room together after everyone else had left, and were going over what they… meaning everyone… were going to do.

"We can't stay here. Bella and Edward need us to help them. Plus, I don't think I will be able to stay here, knowing that Bella's not really _dead_." Carlisle said. He sat with his body turned to Esme, his hands grasping hers.

Esme squeezed her hands gently, and nodded. "I don't think I would be able to keep that secret. I would have too much guilt in me, knowing that Bella is _really_ alive, and living with Edward. But—do you think that the quilt will stay with us even after we all leave? Leaving behind hurt and mourning people?"

"There is no getting around it. It's either stay here, and have to _watch_ people's misery, or leave, and not be around it. I know that must sound selfish in a way, but again—I don't think there are any other options. And we cannotask Bella and Edward to stay here. That's not even an option." He paused, thinking. "Then, there's where we are going to all go… Bella won't be able to go to college like this. She'll have to stay somewhere secluded for years, until she is totally in control of herself. That won't be too hard for her. She's very strong…"

"Alaska… might be an option… or somewhere else… Canada too." Esme suggested. They were silent for a while, until Edward and Bella raced into the room.

"We wanted to discus what are plans are with you both. Bella and I have been talking about what to do, and we need some advice…" Edward said, pulling Bella onto to the couch facing opposite of Carlisle and Esme. Edward sat Bella in his lap, and she rests her head on his chest.

"That's what we were just discussing. We are—confused about where we should move to. Esme and I have decided to move with you both, the others I don't know about, but we would like to be near, so you would have help if needed. Plus… I don't think we can stay in this town after you leave."

"Uh—yeah. We will probably need the help… Haha." Bella said quietly.

"Oh you'll do fine!" Edward said, kissing her forehead. A smile tugged at Bella's lips. Edward turned his attention back to Carlisle and Esme, and suggested, "Well, Bella and I know that we are going to get married, as soon as we move… and find a minister to wed us. Then, we were thinking Alaska, but I ruled that one out because, we all lived there before, and we had a legitimate reason of leaving. So I was thinking of Canada somewhere. But we couldn't think of anywhere that would be fine. That's what we need your help with. Also, you need to be part of the decision too, since you're coming with us."

"We'll think of that later. I'll do some research." Carlisle stated, making a mental note to do so later.

"Fine. Well—" Edward started to say, but was soon cut off when Alice ran into the room, and exclaimed to them all, "Charlie's having a funeral today… at 2:30."

Bella tensed up, and stared wide-eyed at Alice. Edward rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Well—I guess we should get ready." Edward said, looking at Carlisle and Esme. They all stood up and walked out of the room, but Alice stopped Edward and Bella short.

"He said… that you weren't invited. I'm sorry, Edward. He's still hurting." Alice said, looking at Edward with worried eyes. Edward paused, and pursed his lips.

"I'm going." Edward said, and took Bella's hand, pulling her around Alice and up the stairs.

When they were in Edward's room, Bella turned to Edward, and said, "You don't have to go. He doesn't want you to, and I think—"

"NO, I'm going Bella. There is nothing that can stop me. Yeah, he doesn't want me to go, but he can't _kick me out of a __**funeral!**_ Especially when I was going to be the one _marrying_ you! No one will let him do it… I promise not to ruin it for everyone. I want to do; it's your funeral. People would think it strange if the man that was your fiancé wasn't at your funeral." Edward explained, going to his closet and pulling out his tux. He had already put it on by the time he was done speaking.

Bella had nothing to say to him, she sat down on his bed, and looked at him sadly.

"I'm going to ask Emmett and Jasper to hang with you while I'm gone. They probably won't want to go a funeral. I'll be right back."With that he walked out of the room, leaving Bella to think to herself

She sat still for a few moments, and then shook her head. "_My_ funeral…" she whispered. Standing up, she started pacing, and shaking her head. Looking over at the clock that was on the south wall, it read 2 o'clock. "One short half hour until my funeral starts. Just a half hour until people finally came into…realization that I'm gone from _human_ life… none of them will ever know that I'm still… alive."

Edward walked into the room, Emmett and Jasper following close behind. "I'm going to leave Bella. Emmett and Jasper agreed that they would stay with you. Bye, love." Edward said, kissing Bella gently on the cheek, and then leaving the room. Bella walked over to the window, and watched as Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Alice walked to the car, and drove off.

"Did your family hold a funeral for you, when you were… changed?" Bella asked from the window. The question wasn't directed at anyone. She spun around, glaring at them both. She shrugs her shoulders, "Well?"

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other, and Jasper then looked back at her, and said, "No. Not that I know of. I don't think any of us stayed around our town long enough to know. All of us ran and hid. But—we all understand that you are hurting."

"No, no you don't. My father, mother, _everyone_ thinks I'm _**dead!**_ But I'm not! I'm here, I'm the opposite… I am going to live forever! I have to watch all of them live, and mourn, and… and DIE!" Bella yelled, she bent over, and then exclaimed, "I can't even _**CRY!**_" Bella then dashed out of the door, leaving Emmett and Jasper looking at each other in disbelief.

"Where did she go?" Emmett asked.

They both ran out of the house, trying to find Bella's scent. When they found it, they yelled her name… but they couldn't catch up to her.

"She's going to ruin everything…" Emmett pronounced, shaking his head.

**A/n I'm sorry it's all cliffy, and I hope I used that correctly. Review it!! PLEASE**

**p.s. I want to have a few more reviews than regular, like maybe 4... and it might take a few days to put up the next chapter, sorry, i've been kinda busy**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**A/n So… I don't own anything…. And I think that's all I want to say.**

Bella ran quickly in the direction of her old house. She knew that she should not be going near humans, but she could not help it. She needed to show the people she loved that she wasn't really dead.

When she finally arrived at the edge of the forest that was in back of her house, she stopped.

People were all in black, walking around aimlessly talking to people about her. Her mother, Phil, and her father were crying silent tears that fell continuously down their faces. All the men and women that had known Bella were gathered in the back yard.

She saw Mike and all her school friends, all of which had red swollen eyes from crying.

Bella scanned the crowd looking for Edward. Her eyes stopped on a figure that was way taller than the rest.

_Jacob_.

A pain shot through her chest, where her heart used to be, and sudden flashes of memories from her human self ran through her head.

She stretched her hearing so that she could hear the conversation Jacob was sharing with none other than Edward.

Bella had not noticed Edward standing in front of Jacob. It shocked her that they were so calm, and that neither was speaking in a hateful tone.

"How did she die? I—just can't believe that she's dead… and you said you didn't change her?" Jacob sorrowfully asked Edward. Jacob's eyes were piercing red, and he had bags under his eyes, showing that he had not gotten any sleep lately.

"She…" Edward paused, acting like he was 'choked up' from the shock of Bella dying. "Her body went into to shock from the injuries that it had gotten from the car accident, and by the time we were supplied with things to save her, she had already died. I didn't try to change her, because it was too late."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief.

"She really did love you, Jacob. I swear to you, that she always wanted you in her life. Maybe not the way you wanted her, but still—" Edward said. He brought his hand up, starting to pat Jacob on the shoulder in reassurance, but stopped short.

Edward's eyes bulged out in shock. He looked behind him, and saw Emmett standing in the middle of the mourning crowd.

Emmett and Edward were having a mental conversation, and Jacob could tell. "What happened? What are you saying?" He asked, going to stand in front of Edward, blocking his view of Emmett.

Edward spun around, and looked through the crowd, and then past them…

Bella had kept her eyes on Edward and Jacob, waiting for an outbreak, or a moment for her to make her presence known to all the people in her back yard. As soon as Edward turned to her, and made eye contact, Bella ran.

She ran as far away from Edward, and all who surrounded him as fast as she could. She heard no one following her, and soon slowed to an easy fast walk.

She twisted in and out from between the trees, and finally came into a clearing. She sat down, and rested her head in her hands.

Then, a very strange thing happened…

She fell asleep.

Dreams, images, and sounds flew around in her head, and she took them all in. It was not like a regular dream, that she had while being human. It was faster, and more complex. It was not hard following all the different things. Her vampire mind easily sort through them, and sorted them.

Then, they everything went blank, and Bella knew that the strange dream was over.

She opened her eyes, and looked around. It was dusk, and she knew that she had been _asleep_ for hours dreaming.

Edward was crouched in front of Bella, with a _very_ confused expression on.

"Were you just _sleeping_?_"_ He asked, looking deeply into Bella's eyes.

Bella nodded her head. She was confused, and didn't know why she had just _dreamed_.

"That's just not normal…" Edward pronounced, standing up, and started pacing back and forth.

"What happened?" Bella asked him. She stared up at him and tried to sort out what he was thinking.

"You tell me! I just found you crouched down… sleeping. I've never seen anything like this before, and don't know what to make up of it." Edward stopped in her tracks, and turned towards Bella. "What did you _see_?"

Bella reached back into her memories, and tried to remember what had been playing in her mind while asleep. "I have no idea."

She tried again. Failing again, she shook her head in despair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered very softly, knowing that Edward was fully aware of what she was trying to do.

"Don't strain yourself. It's fine…" Edward said, dismissing the whole event, but Bella could tell something was still wrong.

"Go ahead…" Bella suggested she knew that he was about to yell at her for coming so close to humans. Especially since those humans thought that she was _dead_.

"I don't want to fight." Edward said quietly. He strode over to her from the other side of the clearing where he had paced to, then sat down next to Bella, taking her hand in his.

They sat in silence for a long time. After a minute or so, Edward took Bella's hand, and started tracing the lines in it, like Bella had done those many months ago in the meadow.

Unlike the time in the meadow, this time their body temperatures were the same, and Bella's cheeks didn't turn pink in a blush.

Bella soon turned her body so she faced Edward, and with her other hand, touched his face gently. "I love you."

Edward peeked up, and smiled, "I love you more." With that, Edward dropped her hands, and took both of his, and cupped her face in between them. Bella wished so much that she could bring the pink glow back to her face. For once, it wouldn't have embarrassed her to show him how much she cared for him in a simple blush.

They brought their foreheads forward, and rested against each other. Edward's shallow breaths added to the small wind that hit Bella's face.

"I didn't smell them." Bella exclaimed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Edward's eyes had squinted together in a questioning expression.

"The humans at the party. I was so close to them but I didn't smell them like I probably should have. They didn't smell like… food."

Edward pulled his hands and head back to look at Bella full on. He searched her face, trying to find something that would explain her exclamation.

"You didn't—feel hungry that close to human blood?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but I didn't notice the burning sensation in my throat like I should when that close to humans. I just—didn't feel _anything_." Bella shrugged her shoulders. She didn't understand why she hadn't felt that she needed to attack and kill the humans.

"Well—that's not normal for a newborn." Edward said bluntly. Puzzled he took Bella's hands in his again, and examined them. Suddenly he pulled her up on his back while standing up, and started to run.

"You know I can run as fast as you now right?" Bella quietly said into his ear.

Edward nodded, and then turning his head, said back to her, "I just like being close to you."

Bella kissed his cheek, and in between kisses, whispered, "You're making me blush…"

**A/n please review! I thought I did pretty niftily with this chapter… well I at least think the ending was pretty sweet… please go ahead and press that button and tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and I totally am sorry for all the typos!! I tried to get all of them, but come on, I'm not a vampire, and I make mistakes.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"What?" Carlisle exclaimed.

"I don't understand it either. She said that she didn't feel the need to attack. There was no _need_ to attack them she said." Edward told Carlisle.

Edward and Bella had arrived to the house and found Carlisle in his library. They told him what had happened after Edward had gone after her through the woods.

"So… she sleeps and didn't want to kill those humans, even when she was only hundreds of yard away from them." Carlisle had started pacing around the room with quiet easy steps. Edward and Bella sat in the chairs, silently watching Carlisle in his confused state.

"I've never heard of anything like her before. I don't understand why she is… _different_." Carlisle pondered to himself.

"I was thinking that too!" Edward exclaimed, answering a silent question from Carlisle. "She isn't really a—_normal_ vampire. She didn't get changed into one the _regular_ way. So, that might have something to do with it."

"What? Am I… _too_ different, am I even a vampire? What is happening?" Bella asked frantically, standing up from her chair she started pacing too.

"Nothings wrong. I think that it might be just your—_gift_." Carlisle quietly commented.

"Why though? Why is she able to… sleep?" Edward gracefully stood up, and started pacing. All three now strode around the room pondering to themselves.

Then, Alice walked into the room. Her high pitched laugh boomed through the room. All three stopped in their tracks, and looked up at her. Bella glanced around at the others, and then started to laugh like Alice. Soon everyone was laughing. They all looked so funny pacing around; Alice and the others couldn't help finding it funny.

After the laughing attack was over and done with, Alice ran up to Bella, and threw her arms around her, giving Bella a huge hug.

"I just found out about your gift! I am so happy for you! Ah!" Alice squealed.

"Alice, please. What did you see?" Edward strode up to Alice, taking her by the arm and pulling her away from Bella.

"Oh! Uh… nothing." Alice pulled away from Edward, and started to leave the room.

"Alice." Carlisle booming voice commanded from behind his desk. He had moved there after everyone was still laughing. "Come here."

Alice slowly turned around and walked over to Carlisle's desk,

"What did you see?"

"Just that she had her gift." She sputtered out quickly. Edward and Bella had made their way to the desk where Alice and Carlisle were speaking.

"What else?"

"She can read sub-conscious's! You can read people's sub-conscious's!" Edward exclaimed, pulling Bella up into his arms and kissing her passionately. "Oh Bella, I'm so proud of you!"

"What? What does that mean?" Bella asked, in between kisses from Edward.

No one answered Bella for a long while, mostly because Edward consumed all of her attention for those intense moments of realization.

When they finally broke apart long enough for someone to say something to Bella, Carlisle pondered, "You said that you don't remember what you had seen in the dream… do you think that you could possibly do it _again?"_

"I don't know. Maybe it was just a one time thing?"

"Try. Please."

Bella sat down on one of the chairs, and concentrated as hard as she could to bring back the sleep. Nothing came.

"Bella, love, try a little harder. You just need it for a moment or two." Edward quietly reassured her. "Do you want me to sing you asleep?"

Bella nodded yes. Edward pulled Bella into his arms, and ran upstairs to his bedroom. Setting her on the bed, he lay next to her, cradling her in his arms he started to hum the familiar lullaby that she new all to well.

Finally Bella's eyes started to droop down, and her mind started to wonder. Sleep came to her all too easily, and then the images started flying past her

Bella concentrated very hard on trying to see the images and understand them.

To each image came voices too. She stopped her thoughts on one that radiated with love. Whispered tones repeatedly said, "I love Bella. I love her. She is so special to me. I love her."

Warm, loving, grateful waves crashed over her. She knew that Edward loved her, but it still felt great to hear it.

She stopped another one at random, and found that it was worried.

Carlisle.

Her sub-conscious showed that Carlisle was really worried about Bella. He was still confused about her gift.

She went through everyone's feelings, and then finally made herself wake up.

Edward still had her cradled in his arms facing her. She tied her arms around him, and kissed him. "I love you too."

A smile spread from his lips, and up to his eyes. He kissed her softly, but it was cut short by Carlisle, Alice and Esme all clearing their throats from the doorway.

Bella and Edward turned their attention to the three standing at the door. Scooting up to sit on the bed, they made room for the others to sit.

Alice was the only one that sat on the bed with them, Carlisle and Esme stayed standing, both looking intensely at Bella.

"Tell us what you saw, please." Esme asked.

Bella then told them all that she had seen. They asked her questions, like how she was able to stop the thoughts to see them, and how they appeared to her. She answered all the questions very easily.

When they were done, Carlisle still had a very confused expression on.

"What is it?" Bella asked. She thought back to what she had said to him, and found nothing that had not gone un-explained.

"It's just that—I am confused…why do you _sleep._ Your gift is similar to Jasper's and Edward's. You can sense people's feelings like Jasper, and see in their head like Edward. Yet, you have to sleep to be able to do this. And, you do actually fall _totally_ _asleep_ it's not a trance like what Alice goes into. Then, there's still the question to why you don't feel the need for human blood."

"I was afraid of blood… I mean, when I was human. Remember Edward? I would faint, and get sick when there was blood around. Especially human blood. I couldn't be around it." Bella quietly inserted into the conversation. Edward silently nodded agreeing.

"Carlisle, I think that she's on to something. Maybe she brought that over with her." Edward said.

"But, what about the vampire part of being a vampire… she needs to feed on something! It doesn't make sense that she wouldn't want human blood. How did you do when you went hunting? Was there something _wrong_ about drinking animal blood?"

"I did feel like I needed to feed on them. I just, went for it. There wasn't a feeling of… hesitation, or anything. I _wanted_ their blood, unlike the human's."

"Well… I guess you were born a vegetarian vampire. I don't know why, and I don't think we will ever know the real reason why. I guess we just have to… except it." Carlisle said uneasily. Shrugging his shoulders, he started to walk out of the room. "Come on Esme—Alice, Edward and Bella probably would like time alone."

They all followed Carlisle out of the room, and Alice closed the door behind them.

Edward turned back to Bella, and smiled crookedly at her. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. Kissing it softly, Bella could feel the smile that tugged at his lips as he gently kissed her.

"Your sub-conscious just told me that. I love you too!" Bella whispered back to him. She took her hand up to his cheek, and started to kiss him back.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Edward repeated over and over again.

"Shh."

**A/n I hope you liked!! Please feel free to go ahead and push that button down there, and tell me what you thought about it! Please!! **

**P.S. next few days are pretty hectic, so if I don't post right away, I'm sorry… In between getting ready for school (ah only 10 more days) and then working there might not be time to write. I'll try my hardest, if you do your part and review ;-)**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Edward stood up; pulling Bella with him they walked out of their room and downstairs where they found everyone gathered in the living room

Alice was the only one that looked up at them when they entered. A smile crept up on her lips, and she exclaimed, "You have fun?"

Bella would of blushed right that second if she had still been human. Edward shot an evil glare at Alice, and then sat down on the only free remaining couch. He pulled Bella onto his lap, and then opened his mouth to say something.

He was cut short by Carlisle who said bluntly, "Alaska."

Esme saw the very confused expressions that Bella and Edward now wore, and elaborated, "We think that Alaska would be the safest place to go right now. I know that you don't think it's a good reason, Edward, but we see no harm in it. Carlisle and I have already started packing."

Bella and Edward jaws dropped open. They hadn't even really thought this would come so soon. Well, they knew it had to happen ASAP, but…

"Jasper and I are coming too. I don't think that I would be able to be around these people after…" Alice commented trailing off mid-sentence. Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"Rosalie and I are going to meet up with you later. We want to go on vacation for a little while, before settling down again." Emmett said. He stole a loving glance at Rosalie, which she responded with a kiss.

"I—" Edward stuttered.

Carlisle raised his hand, and shook his head. "No, no, no. We are coming with you. There's no getting around it. I know I can't read your mind, Edward, but right now, I know that you doubt this plan, but it's no difference than how we usually do it. There's just one more of us now." Carlisle smiled at Bella, which she returned.

Edward sighed in defeat, "Fine. We'll go pack."

They both stood, and Edward and Bella raced up to Edward room. When they arrived, Bella found that she didn't even have any clothes to pack!

"Alice bought you some clothes." Edward said bluntly when he saw Bella's puzzled expression. "You will probably get them when we arrive. Knowing her, she's already gotten them all packed."

"What will I wear until then?" Bella asked, looking down at her wrinkled shirt and pants.

Alice came swiftly into the room, with three pairs of clothes slung over her arm.

"So, I have these for you to wear for the next day. We will be driving up to Alaska, so this one is for the ride up there." She flung one of the three outfits at Bella. Bella held it up to look at it; it was a light blue regular t-shirt and dark wash low-rise jeans.

"Then this one is for when we get to the house." She held up a long-sleeve deep red sweater. "It will go with those pants." She said pointing at the jeans Bella held.

"Now, please don't say no to this!" Alice pleaded, slowly holding up a small piece of black see-through fabric. Bella's eye's bulged and she started shaking her head vigorously.

A low "wow" slipped from Edward. Bella turned around to look at him, still shaking her head.

"I will not wear that."

"Yes you will." Alice said determined to get Bella to agree.

"No way!" Bella exclaimed, turning her back on both Alice and Edward.

Alice laid the clothes on Edward's bed, and quietly walked out of the room.

"I'm not going to wear that, so you might as well stop thinking about it!" Bella said, stealing a glance at Edward.

Edward had been clearing his clothes out of his closet, and putting them neatly into his suitcase. Raising his eyebrows, he said calmly, "I don't know what you are talking about." A smile played on his lips, tugging at the corners.

Bella strode over to the bed, and picked up the black _thing_ and threw it into the trashcan that was in the corner of the room.

When Bella turned back at Edward, she saw him looking at the trashcan. "Ha, remember _your_ side of the deal!"

"I can take it back!" Edward exclaimed. He walked swiftly to Bella, and held her in his arms.

"Nope, deal's a deal. No take backs."

"Ugg, Bella!" He said, pulling her closer, and bringing his forehead to rest on hers.

Bella smiled and shook his head. "For once, I'd rather wait… plus, I don't really want to wear something like that… it scares me. Plus—I don't sleep. So no reason to get anything like that…"

Chuckling Edward pulled away from Bella, and went to work on packing all the CD's. Bella helped him pack them, and all the other small items in his room. Suddenly though, a thought bounced into her head.

"Where are we going to live?"

"We have two houses." Edward stated plainly. "_We_ will live the smaller of the two."

"Oh." Bella said.

They were silent for a while more, while they packed the last of Edward's belongings into boxes that were stored under the bed.

The doorbell rang.

Someone answered it.

Then the yelling started.

"BELLA!"

**A/n I know its hecka short, I didn't really have time to make it longer, and I was just trying to get through to the next 'climax'… sorry if it disappoints.**

**Please review!! Cause that will make me write faster, which means that you will find out who was at the door sooner… oh, I promise that the next chapter will be longer!! :-)**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Running down the stairs as fast as Bella could, she went to the front room. She knew the voice all to well, which had called her name, searching for their old friend.

In the doorway stood her mechanic, her best friend.

Jacob Black.

"What are you doing here?" Bella exclaimed, jumping into Jacob's arms unexpectedly. Jacob drew in a sharp breath, and Bella took the hint. "Sorry, I forgot about me not have a remotely nice smell to you."

Dismissing it, he exclaimed, "I wanted to know if I was right… that you weren't really dead. I see I was right." Jacob pursed his lips together, disgusted he shook his head and spat, "I told you that I loved you. Why couldn't you have stayed human—you could of married _ME!_ This _blood-sucker_ doesn't love you enough."

"I love her dam well enough! Do not talk to Bella in that way. She deserves better than that. She deserves _much _more than _**you!**_" Edward spat back at Jacob. He drew his arm around Bella, sheltering her.

"Ha! _You_ shouldn't be talking. _You _left her, and she came to me!" Jacob yelled at Edward, moving closer.

"That was so long ago! Why can't you just drop it? I came back, I'm still here. I love her!" Edward said sternly.

"Hahaha! _You_ didn't tell him did you?" Jacob turned to Bella, laughing in her face.

Edward had pushed Bella to stand behind him, so when Jacob had turned his attention to Bella, Edward had spun around.

Searching Bella's eyes, Edward tried to find the truth. He started to shake his head when he realized that something about what Jacob had said was correct.

"I didn't mean to." Bella whispered looking apologetically at Edward.

"Yes you did! I told you that night—you _LOVE ME_!" Jacob said loudly, trying to pry Edward off of Bella, so that Jacob could look Bella in the eyes.

Edward didn't budge, but when Jacob continued to try, Edward spun back around and pushed Jacob away. "Give us a second!"

"Fine—make it last, because she'll be leaving you soon."

Edward shot a hateful glare at Jacob, and then turned back to Bella.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Where? When? _Why?_"

"The accident… I was on my way to his house. But, I didn't realize I was going there, but when I noticed, I tried turning around. That's when I got hit."

Edward was silent for a moment or two. He stared at Bella with more intensity, trying to find truth in her word, and then spoke. "What about that _night?"_

Bella was quiet. It was such an awkward memory. Edward was patient and waiting for Bella to explain.

Taking an unnecessary deep breath she started to explain, "That night when I got home, and trying to go to sleep, Jacob came into my room and was trying to persuade me to go with him. He told me that I loved _him_ more than _you. _I told him to leave, and he did."

Fury raged in Edward's features. As soon as Bella had stopped speaking, Edward let go of her, and turned his attention to Jacob. "_Why can't you just LEAVE US ALONE?"_He screamed, while running over to Jacob.

Tackling Jacob to the ground he pinned him down, and started to yell, "_She loves me, you are only the friend, and not a good one at that! We are going to get married; you are not going to __ever__ end up with her. We belong together, and you belong somewhere else! You and her had a chance, but she chose me in the end. You need to __get it in you head__ that you will __**not end up with Bella!"**_

"Edward!" Bella screamed, trying to pry him off Jacob.

"Bella, see who you chose instead of _me? _A controlling _vampire_." Jacob spat up at Bella.

"She's a vampire now too, Jacob! You couldn't even handle hugging her for two seconds! How are you going to win her back, if you constantly holding her nose?" Edward asked sudden growls escaped his mouth.

"What vampy, can't take reading my thoughts?" Jacob spat at Edward with a smirk.

"Not when your thinking stuff like _that!"_ Edward spat back.

Bella froze. "What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing Bella." Jacob answered, still staring directly at Edward. Jacob wasn't struggling against Edward grasp. Neither seemed to be struggling too much.

Soon, Edward got off Jacob, and told Jacob to leave that instant.

"What you gonna do about it? Call your brothers? Huh?"

"Just leave."

Jacob took one more look at Bella, and stated, "You'll come running soon enough!" Then turned and left.

Bella was still in shock by the time Edward finally turned around to look at her. A silent "sorry" escaped her lips.

"You don't have to listen to him, Bella. He is being a jerk. There's nothing he said that was the truth. If you could hear the things he says in his head—" Trailing off, he took a step towards Bella. "I don't mean to be _controlling, _or anything. You do know that I will back you up on whatever you want to do. Even if it ends up with you and Jacob being together. I love you too much to hold you back from stuff like that."

"I know. I just—" Bella stumbled on her words. She didn't know what to think right now. She _loved_ Edward, but knew that she would have a hard time living without Jacob in her life. "I just need to think."

Edward nodded, and walked slowly around Bella, and up the stairs to his room, leaving Bella to her thoughts.

Bella stood in the front room for such a long time, without moving. She didn't know where to start, or who to talk to about it. Everyone that knew she was still alive was in this house, all getting ready to leave. Everyone had changed his or her ways of life because of Bella. The pressure to be good, and to not cause any trouble rests on Bella's shoulders.

While standing, Bella started to feel tired, and closed her eyes. Images rushed past, but this time she let them go, without stopping to examine them.

Then they started to slow down, and the very last one brought Bella to full attention of it. It was warm, and—she couldn't think of the other word to explain it. There were no words to go along with this one like there had been to the others. Bella tried to figure out who belong to this thought, but she couldn't pinpoint who it might be. After trying very hard, she gave up, and slipped into consciousness again. Opening her eyes she saw that she had been standing up the whole time.

Still thinking of who's thought the last one was, she went looking around the house. Thinking that she might run across whoever had belonged to that thought.

She walked around aimlessly. Bella bumped into Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, but none of them belonged to it.

Thinking that it might have been Edward, she ran to his room, to find him sitting on the side of his bed with complete composer.

Bella sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. He turned and looked at her lovingly. Greeting her with a kiss, and a smile he pulled her closer to him.

"What were you thinking about?" Bella asked.

"You. Jacob. Everything." He answered. The hateful tone came out when he pronounced Jacob's name.

"I still don't know what to do." Bella whispered.

"What about?"

"Everything. I am going to miss Jacob so much if he's not around. But when he's around everything ends up going wrong. I love you _so_ much, and I couldn't _ever_ live without you. I don't think that there is an answer…"

"I don't want to be—mean. But I need to just say this." Pausing he took a deep breath, "I will love you _forever_, but because you are a vampire now, I don't believe that Jacob would be able to love you in the way that you deserve."

Silence.

"I had another dream." Bella said, changing the subject.

"What did you see?" Edward asked.

"I didn't really _pay attention_ to most of the thoughts, but the last one stopped, and seemed to make me study it. But I don't know who's it was." Snuggling closer to Edward, she glanced up at him.

"What was it of?" Looking down at Bella, they held a gaze.

"It was just the feeling of warmth, and something else. But I don't know what the other feeling was. It was like sadness, and defeat in one, but also hope. I don't know."

Silence.

Edward then started to laugh softly to himself. Bella looked at him puzzled and asked him what was so funny.

"Jacob."

Still confused she looked at him with uncertainty.

"When he said those last words to you, in his mind, he knew he was lying. What you saw was Jacob."

It all made sense to Bella now. And she knew in her soul that Edward was the only one that she needed.

"When is the wedding?" Bella asked, now _totally_ glad that Edward was with her.

Edward face brightened up and a smile grew on his mouth. He looked like a little boy in a candy shop, and Bella could not grasp _why_ this wedding made him so _happy._

**A/n Oh, that was pretty hard for me to write… I dislike Jacob Black so much! Whatever—just be prepared for another appearance by him… maybe.**

**Please Review!! ((FYI: even if your not a member of Fanfiction, you are still able to review on this story ;-) ))**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**A/n I don't own any of the characters, or whatever….**

**Aw, I just have to say thanks to **_**alwystwilight**_** cause, her review made me laugh. I don't know if it's because it's just early in the morning and I'm a little hazy still, but I found it funny (in a good way). And I will **_**try **_**not to keep apologizing; I have a problem with saying sorry. Oh, and thanks everyone else too for the awesome reviews so far!**

The cars were loaded, and everyone was checking the rooms to make sure that nothing was left behind. Bella and Edward stood in the doorway of Edward's room, taking a last glance at it.

"Will we ever come back?" Bella asked. Looking up at Edward, leaning closer to his chest.

"Here? I doubt it. Maybe in a very long time, but not while people we know are still here." He paused, and kissed Bella on the forehead. "Let's get out of here."

Walking slowly down the stairs they looked around at all the bare walls, which used to be home to hundreds of paintings and pictures.

"I know I didn't live here, but it was like home, and I'm going to miss it." Bella sadly commented.

Edward took her hand more firmly, "But now we will have a house to ourselves, that we can decorate, and make our own. You're going to love it, I promise."

Shutting the down after them, they climbed into the Volvo, and drove off to Alaska.

Bella put in a CD into the CD player, and sat in silence.

After a while, the CD played its last song, and Edward put in the next one. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh—nothing. Just thinking." Bella had been daydreaming about what Charlie was up to. Probably still mourning,

"Everyone is going to be alright. Charlie has lived without you before, and he will be able to do it again. I know it's hard for you, but—life goes on, I guess you could say."

"It's just still kinda sad. I'm going to miss them a lot."

"I know, love. I actually will _really_ miss reading your dad's thoughts, it was fun." A booming laugh escaped Edward. Smiling, he took Bella's hand, and kissed it. "He really didn't like me. Haha."

"Oh, Edward! That's not funny, it's kinda sad."

"No—I find a lot of amusement in the fact that you Dad didn't like me very much. Oh! You know who was even funnier to listen to? Mike!"

"Oh, gosh!"

"Some of the things… wow. You should have heard it! Oh, wait, you shouldn't of. He was very… dirty."

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, her mouth fell open.

"What? I'm just telling you what I think about him. He really should wash out his head. I almost told him to shut up one time—but then that wouldn't have made any sense, because he hadn't said anything out loud." Laughing, he looked over at Bella's interested expression.

"What stuff did he think?"

"Oh, I don't think that you want to know. You might go back and hunt him down." A crooked smile fell upon Edward's mouth.

"You are such a liar. Mike was such a sweet guy, he didn't have a bad or dirty bone in his body." Bella said, trying to make excuses to what Edward was saying.

"Well… if you say so. Really though—all those guys at the high school had such dirty minds about every girl they saw. Especially you."

"Ha, you are the _worst!_ And, if you didn't know yet, teenage boys have a thing called hormones… it makes them think things." Bella said matter-of-factly.

Edward leaned across to Bella, kissing her deeply, and then whispered in her ear, "We just can't help it sometimes."

Bella smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Silence followed, but Bella still couldn't bring herself to forget what Edward had said about Mike.

"Please, tell me _one_ thing that Mike thought about me."

"Oh, no. You might get a big head! He was very good at complementing girls… in his head at least."

Bella turned her head to the side.

"Fine— this is just one though, not too bad. Uh- you know the first day of school, when he first met you? Well I was listening just a tiny bit…" Bella leaned forward. "Oh, never mind."

"_What?"_ Bella exclaimed. "No way are you cutting me off like that! Tell!"

Edward shook his head, determined not to tell Bella.

"I'll wear that black _thing_."

That caught Edward's attention. A devious smile played at the corners of his mouth, and he snuck a look at Bella. "Really?"

Bella nodded hesitantly.

"Hm…"

"Please?"

"Fine, just remember I am not trying to make him any better or worse than he is. So, the first time he met you, he thought something to the extent of he would like to… blank you."

Bella laughed nervously. "Noooo. No…. no."

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Silence past over the car again.

Then Edward busted out laughing. "I'm sorry."

"What about?" Bella questioned.

"Telling you. But—it was funny at the time, and very disturbing."

"It's… fine. Lets just forget it."

"Yeah. Just remember your side of the deal." Edward stole another glance at Bella, looking her up and down.

"Remember _yours."_

A groan escaped from Edward, and Bella smiled.

The rest of the car ride was filled with random conversations, and constant questions about how long until they got there from Bella.

"Only about 20 minutes now." Edward said.** (I don't know Alaska landscape so well, so I might get stuff wrong. Don't get mad.)**

Ice filled Bella's view. Clouds covered the sky.

"Good. I'm getting excited to see the house…"

Edward smiled, kissing Bella again.

The last 20 minutes lasted forever. Each minute dragged on for what seemed like forever. Finally though, they arrived at a house that was out about ten miles away from anything else.

"Wow." Bella whispered.

The house was perfect.

A light blue covered it, with white trimming. The door had intricate designs on it, as did the windows.

It was a two-story house, with a deck that encircled the whole house.

"I love it." Bella said, getting out of the car. Suddenly hands flew under her, and pulled her up into Edward's chest.

"Tradition." Edward said.

"But we aren't married!" Bella exclaimed.

"Eh… I don't care." Edward said smiling down at her. He kissed her all the way into the house, and upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked in-between kisses.

"Our room."

Then, Bella was set down on a soft bed, and she looked around. It looked almost exactly like Edward's old room, just bigger. Instead of a huge window on one of the walls, there were four rectangle ones, vertical. Small crystals hung in the window, and rainbows danced on the walls from them.

CD's already covered the other wall, including some records, and other musical things. "You have _more?_" Bella asked, turning her full attention to Edward.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Just a few more…"

The room and the house blew Bella away. Another "I love it" escaped from her, now greeted by an intense kiss from Edward.

"I love you."

Falling on the bed, they sat looking at the crystal rainbows dance. "I don't think that there is a better house on the earth!" Bella exclaimed, like a little girl that was just given a new dollhouse.

"I don't think there is a more beautiful women than you that has stepped onto this earth."

"Your making me blush again!"

Edward brought his hand up to her cheeks, and held her head in his hands. "I see it. Bright red, like a tomato!" Edward laughed. "I'm kidding. It's like a rose."

**A/n Pleaseseseessseeeeee review!**

**P.s. If you didn't see the FYI on the last chapter: if you are not a member on Fanfiction, you are STILL ABLE TO REVIEW on this story! So press the button, and do it!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

As the sun went down, the crystal rainbows dulled, and finally went away completely. Bella and Edward lay on their bed staring into each other's eyes.

When darkness fell over the room, Edward drew Bella into another wonderful kiss, and whispered, "Let's take a tour."

They bounced up from the bed, and walked out of the room. Edward pulled Bella to the front door once again, and started from there.

To the right, there was a library with a great big grand piano sitting in the middle. Couches surrounded a coffee table that was to the left of the piano. Next to that room was the dining room; which was just for looks. The dining room was connected to the kitchen, which was stocked with food. Bella laughed, when she opened the cabinets and saw all the food.

Down the hallway from the kitchen were two guest bedrooms. Next, was a huge study with two separate desks in it. In that room, the walls were filled with hundreds of books, and one wall of pure window.

They had circled the whole down stairs, and made their way upstairs once again.

Only two rooms made up the upstairs. A small bathroom and their bedroom.

"Wow." Bella let slip when she looked a second time at their bedroom. "I didn't realize how huge this room was before."

The walls stretched out far, and Bella noticed _just_ how many CD's filled the wall.

"Just _what_ are we going to do with such a huge room?" Bella asked playfully. A smile spread across her face, and she stole a sideways glance at Edward.

"I don't know… I bet we'll find _something_."

At that, he threw Bella over his shoulder, and pulled her to the couch. "I love you."

"You've been saying that a lot lately… hmm."

"What? Do you want me to not tell you so much?"

"No! I love it when you say it." Bella exclaimed.

They lay on the couch together, frequently Edward bent down and kissed Bella's forehead, and whispered a quiet "I love you" to her.

She smiled at him each time, and pulled his head down to kiss her on the lips.

Their kisses were passionate, but short. Every time one would start getting 'too intense' Bella would pull away, and look at Edward saying with her eyes, "You're part of the deal, not mine…"

Edward soon got annoyed with holding back, and pleaded to Bella. "How come you choose _now_ to take back all that stuff, about _not_ wanting to wait? Why is it suddenly _me_ that wants to change the deal?"

Bella bit her lip, and shrugged. Suddenly she stood up, and walked to her luggage. She pulled something out quickly, and ran to the bathroom. Not allowing Edward to see what she was doing.

Only a few seconds later, Bella walked slowly out of the bathroom, and walked slowly to Edward, swaying her hips. A big grin showed up on Edward face, the moment he saw her.

"Ha! I must look like an idiot… I'll go take it off." Bella shyly said, and turned back to the bathroom. Two hands grasp her waist, and pulled her back.

"You're horrible! Taunting me..." Edward whispered into her ear.

Bella had changed into the black thing that Alice calls clothes… for bed at least. A blush would be spread across her face right now, if she wasn't a vampire.

Imagination was key.

Nibbling on Bella's ear, Edward continued to comment on how dreadfully hard she was making the situation.

Bella didn't say anything. She let him kiss her neck and ear. He pulled her around to face him finally, and smashed his perfect lips onto hers.

It was a _very_ long time before they broke apart. Bella leaned her head upon Edward's chest, and they stood swaying slightly.

"Is anyone coming over tonight?" Bella asked.

"Not that I know of… what were you thinking of?" Edward asked, peeking down at Bella… trying to see if she had changed her mind or not.

"Oh, I was just wanting to unpack some things… we still have some stuff in the car remember."

Edward's expressions changed. "You disappointed?" Bella questioned, seeing the sad expression that Edward now wore.

Edward nodded his head, and then kissed her forehead. "We are _definitely_ moving the wedding date up."

Bella slipped away from Edward, and made her way out to the car, which was parked in the garage. Still wearing the lingerie.

"You are going out in that?" Edward asked, surprised.

"Why not? We're so far away from everything, no one will see… except you of course." Another smile fell upon Bella's lips, and she pranced away, taunting Edward.

Bella had just made it to the car, and was picking up some of the boxes in the back, when Edward arrived. He was looking at her up and down, and smiling to himself.

He didn't advance to the car, to help unload; instead, he leaned against the wall, and watched Bella do all the work.

"You do know this is all _your_ stuff right?" Bella said, shooting Edward a look.

"Yes… but I don't think I would look so good unloading it as you do."

"Oh. Let me make that call." Bella said, setting down the box she was holding, and pulling Edward from the wall, and pushing him to the car. She then settled herself leaning against the wall where he had been, looking at him with a secret smile playing at her lips.

Edward looked at her playfully. "I don't think it will be a fair fight, what with you with so little clothes on… why don't I make it even?" Edward pulled his shirt off, and a quiet 'oh' escaped Bella.

He then continued pulling boxes out of the car, and every now and then, shooting and playful glance at Bella.

"You look _much_ better than I could _ever_ look." Bella laid her hands on Edward's shoulders, and kissed his cheek.

Picking up a box, Bella walked back into the house, and set it down. She continued to do this until only one box was left, and she playfully looked at it, and back at Edward.

Edward looked at her, and then bent down to pick it up, but she stole it away from him, and walked into the house, swaying her hips like crazy in the process.

Bella was not listening to anything outside, while she set the last box in the front room with the others, so when she walked back into the garage to Edward, she was _very _surprised to see other people looking at her questionably.

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow!" Jasper said, laughing hysterically afterwards.

Bella stood frozen in place.

In front of her stood, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and another woman that Bella didn't know.

"Oh my!" Esme let escape from her lips.

"We should have called!" Carlisle said, turning away.

"I didn't mean for you to wear that _now!_" Alice squealed, running to Bella, and pushing her back into the house.

Still in shock, Bella was pushed upstairs into her room, and handed a bundle of clothes. "Gosh, Bella. Go change." Alice said.

"I'm sorry…" She let slip, before going into the bathroom to change.

Bella slid into jeans and a shirt and regular underwear and then made her way downstairs to the living room where everyone had retired to.

No one but Edward made eye contact with Bella when she walked into the room. Bella noticed that Carlisle would not even make a movement to turn his head up from looking at the hard-wood floor.

A small smile lay crookedly on Edward's lips, and he opened his arms welcoming her to sit near to him. Instead, she sat in a hard chair far away from him. She looked at him embarrassed.

"So…" Jasper cut the silence. "How do you like your new home?" He asked Edward, not daring to look at Bella.

"Uh, we love it. Bella says it's the best." Edward answered, looking at Bella when saying the last part.

Everyone's eyes turned to Bella at the moment, making her look at the ground.

"Uh… so you remember Tanya, Edward, don't you?" Esme said.

Bella lifted her head, and saw the woman she had saw in the garage… oh the garage.

"Bella, this is Tanya. She wanted so much to meet you." Esme commented, looking back and forth between Bella and Tanya.

"Hello." Bella said shyly. She held her hand out to Tanya, which she took, and they shook.

"Hello. Welcome to the family." A small squeaky voice escaped from Tanya's mouth. Bella was taken aback by the fact that her voice and features didn't seem to match up.

"Thanks."

"Uh, I think we should be going." Carlisle exclaimed, pulling Esme up from the couch with him. Everyone stood up, and Bella and Edward showed them out.

"I'm sorry." Bella cried, pulling herself into Edward's arms, when everyone had left.

"There's no reason to say that. They were fine with it… well, afterwards." Edward said. He laughed, and Bella pulled away from him, and looked at him fiercely.

"Is this _funny_ to you? I just embarrassed myself in front of your whole family, _and_ a woman I had never met before until now!"

Edward continued to laugh, and Bella soon gave up, and walked back into the living room. She threw herself onto a couch, and pulled a pillow over her head.

Edward came and sat next to her, and gently kissed her neck. Bella turned to look at him, and he quietly explained, "They were fine with it really, Bella. No big deal."

"Edward! Carlisle couldn't even _look_ at me that whole time!"

"I thought it was pretty funny… you should of heard what they all were saying in their heads."

"I don't even want to know…" Bella groaned.

Suddenly Edward picked her up, and ran swiftly into their room, and shut the door. They laid on the bed, looking at one another, and then, Edward softly pulled Bella to him, and kissed her fiercely.

"You looked amazing today."

Bella nodded, a small smile tugged at her lips, and she leaned into him and kissed him again.

Then—Edward pulled away. "Ugg… just a month… then you are _totally mine._"

**A/n I hope it was fluffy enough... expect more fluffy stuff to continue. :-)**

**thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews... they really do brighten my day. And even if you don't mean for them to make me laugh... they still do! Oh, and some are _really_making me think of ways to make the future chapters better.**

**Get ready for a wedding, I'm fast forwarding next chapter to then.**

**Oh, and school it about to start for me, and so sorry if there is a delay between chapters. Hopefully I won't get a bunch of homework the first week, and can write a lot more often!**

**PLEASE take the time and review... again, I wouldn't even mind someone saying something really random like cupcakes... (muffins are better tho!) haha. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Pre- Wedding.**

Alice probed around Bella like a satellite, seeing if Bella was missing anything.

"Shoes, Dress, old, new, blue, borrowed… makeup, hair, bouquet… I think we have everything. Oh wait— SMILE!" Alice pulled out a camera, and took a picture. She had started up a classic wedding scrapbook, which contained _many_ embarrassing photos of Bella.

"Alice…" Bella wined. She was so nervous for the wedding.

Only 20 more dreadful minutes, then it'll be over.

Bella was dressed in the most beautiful dress anyone had ever seen. Picked out especially by Alice—of course.

The off-white color complimented her new paleness pleasantly. It flowed away from her body in just the right spots, making Bella look even more beautiful than before.

She held white and soft pink lilies in her bouquet, and was painted with make up.

Rosalie and Alice didn't even let her see herself until it was all done, and by the time that came around, there was no time left for Bella to change a single hair on her head.

Her hair was curled, and pinned onto one side and lay casually, but eloquently.

Alice spun her around, and made one final check through everything.

"You are _done_. Now on with the wedding." Taking Bella by the hand she pulled her to where Carlisle stood waiting.

They were holding the wedding in the back yard of Bella and Edward's new house, which was filled with roses and lights hanging from the trees. It looked like a picture from a fairytale. Only 30 people were present. Including the minister stood next to a very nervous looking Edward at the alter.

Then the music started, and Bella started to freak out.

"I thought I still had like—ten minutes!" She whispered hastily at Carlisle.

He smiled and laughed at her, "Time flies I guess… plus, Alice moved it up, and she just couldn't stand waiting."

Alice and Rosalie had already walked down the aisle, and were standing on the left side of the alter, looking directly at Bella.

A tug pulled at Bella's arm, directing her forward.

Edward was staring hopelessly into Bella's eyes, sending loving waves to her.

At that moment, when Bella looked into Edward's eyes, she finally realized that she really wanted to do this. She was meant to do this right now. She loved Edward.

Forever and ever.

Carlisle gave her away to Edward, and kissed her on the cheek.

Handing her to Edward, she heard, saw and felt nothing but Edward.

The wedding ceremony flew past Bella in a blur. One moment she was watching Edward say "I do" and the next they were sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.

Edward leaned in staring intently into Bella's eyes. I seemed like forever until their lips finally touched, and eye's closed. It was short, but intense. Edward pulled Bella closer to him, and put his arms around her waist. A smile tugged at both of their lips, and soon they pulled apart smiling at each other.

Bella laced her arms into Edward's, and they walked down the small aisle. Bella couldn't keep her eyes off of Edward. His perfect skin intensified in the dim light from the trees.

He stared at Bella, with love in his eyes. He was so happy, to finally belong to Bella, and have Bella belong to him.

After making their way into the house, Edward lifted Bella into his arms, and ran upstairs.

Alice had set Bella a simple white dress to wear after the wedding.

"Ah. It's over! Finally. I was so nervous, Edward!" Bella exclaimed when Edward let her down.

Edward pulled her back into his arms, and kissed her neck, adding in between kisses, "I was too. Ask Jasper and Emmett, I was freaking out before it started. But when I saw you—all the feelings went away. I love you."

A smile plastered onto Bella's lips, and she hugged Edward closer, never wanting to let him go.

"Do we really need to go down again? Can't we just stay here?" Bella asked.

Chuckling, Edward nodded his head. "Alice would come and drag us down if we didn't. It's only a couple people, they'll leave soon enough. Plus— no one down there eats… well human food, so it's just a socializing thing." Pulling his head up to hers, he grasp her chin, and before kissing her again added, "I promise to make them all go away if they stay more than an hour."

They kissed for a long time, Bella still not changed into the second outfit. Every time they pulled apart, it was only seconds before one of them would kiss the other again. It seemed like they never would be ready to go downstairs.

But Alice being who she was, she came barging into the room, and pulled them apart. Bella's lips were still partly puckered, and Edward's eye's still closed when they were thrown apart.

"What?" They both yelled when they realized what had happened.

"You have been up here long enough. Bella, change! Edward—stop holding her up! You have people to see!" With that, Alice walked swiftly out of the room, shutting it after her.

Bella glanced over to the dress that lay of the bed waiting for her to put on, and then looked at Edward.

"Come one, I'll help you!" Edward said, smiling vigorously.

"Ha!" Was all Bella could say, before Edward's lips came crashing down on hers once again. This time, Bella could feel Edward unzipping her dress.

Smiling, he helped her shimmy out of the dress, breaking the kiss for only seconds while Bella kicked the dress from her.

They kissed there way to the bed, and Edward picked up the dress.

"Here…" He said, giving it to her. She put her arms up, and he pulled it over her head, making sure not to ruin her hair. Rosalie would kill him if _that_ got messed up.

Finally, she was dressed. But that didn't mean the kiss was over.

Bella and Edward held that kiss for what seemed like forever. Alice finally had to come back in and pull them apart another time.

"You will have literally forever to do that! Let's _go!_"

Smiling at one another, Edward took Bella's hand and they walked downstairs to meet the 30 people that had come to their wedding.

A lot of hugs and kisses happened, but neither Bella nor Edward remembered who had said or done what. All that mattered was that they were married.

_Finally_ they started to leave, and within an hour after the wedding had ended, everyone was gone. Edward pulled Bella into one of many kisses.

Carlisle, Esme, and all the Cullen's and Hale's stood looking at their display of affection. Suddenly Emmett cleared his throat, making Bella and Edward pull apart reluctantly.

"So—that was a very nice wedding. I think that we should leave you though. We will see you when you get back from the honeymoon. Have fun!" Esme exclaimed, giving Edward and Bella one last goodbye hug.

Bella had totally forgotten about the honeymoon… well not the honeymoon itself, but that they were leaving for somewhere. Edward had not let it slip where he was taking her, so she had no idea.

"Bye." The rest of the family said in turn, each of them giving the couple a hug.

Emmett stopped short of Bella, and smile wide, "So I heard about the lingerie incident…"

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Bella screamed at Emmett, showing no sign of letting him finish his sentence.

Emmett looked taken aback, but soon recovered, and hugged Bella goodbye.

"Bye sis!" He quietly said, walking out the door with the others.

Once they were all gone, Bella jumped into Edward's arms and kissed him vigorously.

"What's on the agenda?" She asked seductively.

Laughing, Edward answered, "We are going on a small trip."

He kissed her, and ran to the car. Setting her in the passenger seat, he ran quickly to his side of the car and got in. Two huge suitcases sat in the back seat accompanied with one small one.

"Did Alice do the packing?" Bella asked, looking back and the suitcases. Edward nodded, and pulled her into another kiss before backing out of the garage, and onto the road.

Edward still didn't allow Bella to figure out where they were going. After asking question after question, she finally gave up.

Edward leaned over, and gave her a kiss. "I love you." She smiled, kissing him back.

"I'll never get sick of hearing that…"

They drove for a couple hours. Edward enlaced his fingers with Bella, and shot her frequent glances of affection.

Then, they pulled up to a private airport, and Edward pulled Bella out of the car, with the luggage, and they made their way to a private jet.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked, looking up at the multi-million dollar jet.

"No way am I going to tell you. Besides, you'll find out in an hour of two." With that they boarded the jet, and took their seats.

Bella peeked into the front of the plane where she saw a man in the pilot seat. He looked back at her, and smiled. His pale completion let Bella know, that he was a fellow vampire.

A quiet "Hello" escaped her lips, before Edward pulled her back into her seat.

They kissed for the whole ride. Not once needing to stop for air.

"So—we can kiss for about 2 hours straight, without air… that'll come in handy." Bella commented briefly. Smiling, she wound her fingers into Edward's hair, and kissed him passionately. His hands rested on her hips, while her legs were set on his lap.

His fingers dug in, when the kiss became more intense. Then he pulled back. "Wait… just a half hour or so."

Leaning his forehead against hers, he whispered, "Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. Wow… has a ring to it doesn't it?"

Bella nodded slowly, and leaned in for another kiss.

"This will never get old." She whispered, when she finally broke the kiss.

"Nope. Hopefully not."

Another kiss followed.

Then they finally landed. Bella didn't even feel the need to look out the window; she kept her eyes on Edward, while he lifted her into his arms, and carried her off of the jet.

**A/n I hope you liked it! It was fun writing, even though I had a hard time getting through the wedding, so I cheated, and just didn't write details.**

**FYI: I start school on Wednesday (Two more days… Ugg) and so I am writing vigorously on the chapters. BUT! I need some feedback**

**Where should I have them be going for the honeymoon…? Esme Island? I'm still not sure. So if you have an idea, please share it with me.**

**Also… For **_**alwystwilight**_**Edward does in fact make Cupcakes… when he has to… but his muffins are much better ;-)**

**The link to look at Bella's wedding dress, is on my profile.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

**A/n first of all I want to thank you all who reviewed on the last chapter. A lot of you have wonderful comments about where this chapter should take place… I really thought about all the suggestions, and hopefully my idea is to everyone's approval! If it isn't—(sorry alwystwilight)—Sorry. (Haha, I just broke my record of not saying sorry… too bad)**

**I don't own anything…**

Edward stood on the steps that descended off the jet, letting Bella take in the wonderful view that surrounded them.

Ice covered most everything. It was an island of ice, with one small house built in the middle of it.

The house had two rooms in it.

Bella, still in Edward's arms, crossed the threshold, and made their way into the first room.

"Here's the library…" Edward explained. "Almost all the _real_ classics are stored in this room."

"Oh..." Bella whispered, taking aback by how many books there were, but then she looked over Edward's shoulder, to look to see the other room. He saw her doing so, and turned, and walked out of the room.

The doors were half closed to the other room, so Edward opened them, so Bella could see the entire room.

It was small, and mostly filled with a huge bed.

"Ha." Bella laughed nervously. "I wonder what we could do in here…" She whispered seductively into Edward's ear.

"Oh—we will find something I suppose."

Gripping Bella more tightly in his arms, his lips were smashed on to hers in milliseconds.

Bella reductively pulled away, and putting her finger up, whispered, "Just a second."

She then ran to her bags, which had been set in the doorway of the house. Unzipping one quickly, she looked through the clothes. Finding what she was looking for, she quickly tore off her clothes, and slipped on the _black thing_ that had once before caused her so much embarrassment. She then proceeded to walk casually into the bedroom again, swaying her hips as she had done the last time she had worn this 'outfit'.

Edward laughed.

"Ha…" Bella laughed nervously again. Closing the door behind her, she hopped onto the bed which Edward had been laying on, waiting for her to return to…

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, that was a waste of fabric." Edward said, looking at the scraps of black material that lay all over the room.

Edward had ripped it to shards when… well you know.

"Yeah… _and_ guess who packed a whole suitcase of _those_ for me?" said Bella. She pulled herself against Edward, and laid her head on his chest.

Even when Bella couldn't see Edward's face, she knew that he had a huge smile plastered on.

She chuckled to herself, and then asked Edward, "So, what else do you have planned for this trip?"

"It's a surprise…" was his only reply.

Jokingly, Bella hit his stomach playfully, "Just one little hint?_ Please?_"

"Nope, you have to wait."

With that, Bella hopped out of the bed, and went to search for some clothes to wear. Wrapped in the sheets, she shuffled her feet along to the front door. She heard Edward laugh quietly to himself, and looked back embarrassed.

Opening the second big suit case, she looked at it with horror… more lingerie. Frantically she turned to the smallest suitcase, and sighed. Alice had packed a few outfits for Bella and Edward in the small suitcase. But it became clear to Bella, what Alice was thinking they would spend their time doing on this trip.

Even though it was _very_ cold outside, Alice had packed both Bella and Edward simple t-shirts and jeans.

Grabbing the first thing that Bella could find, she shuffled back into the bedroom, and started to dress.

"What in the world are you doing?" Edward asked puzzled.

Bella looked at him like he was stupid, "Dressing, silly. I'm not going to wear sheets all day."

"Who said you have to wear sheets?" Edward playfully said, looking Bella up and down.

"You're bad!" Exclaimed Bella, she finished dressing, and then lay back down on the bed, snuggling close to Edward.

"So, where are we exactly?" Bella asked intrigued.

"We're just on one of your many wedding gifts from me…" Edward answered casually, like an _island_ wasn't a _huge_ wedding gift.

"_What?"_ Bella exclaimed, jumping up, and looking Edward in pure amusement. "You're joking."

"Nope—this island, well Bell's Island, is my gift to you." Smiling, he tilted his head to the side, "You like?"

"Heck yes! Are you serious? An _island_?" Bella squealed.

"Yeah. Seemed like a good gift. It's in the middle of nowhere. No _human_ could take this weather long enough to find this place. Plus—it was a good place for a honeymoon."

"I love you!" Bella said, smashing her lips into his, and kissing him vigorously. Edward fiddled with Bella's clothes, and soon was gently taking them off one article at a time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They stayed on _Bell's Island_ for weeks. Staying in bed most of the time, they sometimes went outside, and looked around. The weather wasn't even cold for them. It felt like it was spring outside, because their body temperature was so low.

Every once in a while, Edward or Bella would start a snow fight with the other.

Since Edward didn't have the advantage of reading Bella's mind to know when she was going to throw the next snowball, it was a somewhat even fight.

Most of them ended with one giving up, and them falling into each others arms, and kissing…

Soon, after the third week there came to a close, Edward and Bella lay in bed, and Edward suddenly exclaimed, "We should probably get packing."

Confused, Bella looked up at Edward and asked why.

"It's part of the secret. All I can tell you is that we are leaving tomorrow morning." Edward said, kissing Bella's head gently.

"No hint for where we are going?" Bella asked, trying for the millionth time to get _some_ hint of what Edward was going to do.

"Uh…" He hesitated, wondering if he should give her a hint or not. "Nope."

"You're horrible!"

"But you love me anyways." He sighed, kissing her.

Bella pulled away, and gave him a look, "You sure?"

He sat there, taken aback by her sudden comment. Bella tilted her head to the side, and looked at him.

"Uh… yes. I think." Edward quietly said uncertain.

"Good! I was just checking. I like seeing you all… flustered." She then proceeded to kiss him. This time he pulled back, and asked, "You love me right?"

"I think that I answered that about three weeks ago." She answered.

"The wedding?"

"No… _after._"

Edward couldn't take the distance between them staying like it was, and pulled her into him with great force, and kissed her passionately.

Let's just say they it was a good thing they weren't wearing anything to great importance.

/\/\/\/\/\

Boarding the plane, Bella took a final glance back at the house she had spent the last three weeks living in. She remembered all the books she had looked through, and how this memory would stay with her _forever._

Edward took her hand, and smiled, "Don't worry, we'll come back. It does belong to us… well mostly you."

"What's mine is yours, honey." She said smiling back at him, and taking her seat on the jet.

They soon took off. Bella looked out of the window, and watched as the glaciers in the water, flew past below them.

Suddenly, the window screen was shut, and Edward said, before kissing Bella, "No peeking."

This jet trip took a few more hours than the other one had, but Edward and Bella didn't notice. They talked about the future, and how much they loved each other. Not once, did either let a minute pass by without a small kiss.

"I just can't keep my hands off you, Mrs. Cullen." Edward said, holding Bella in his arms, kissing her neck gently.

"Well, I would count that as a good thing, seeing that I _am_ your _wife._ I would worry, if you were somewhat repulsed by me."

"Oh, I doubt that _anyone_ could be repulsed by such a beautiful woman. You are wonderful. I would be insane if I was not able to touch you, to smell you, or to kiss you." Drawing her into another kiss, they sat there… kissing, for a long time.

They were suddenly interrupted when the jet landed, and the doors were opened, to let them out. The sun shined brightly into the small jet.

Bella untangled her limbs from Edward, and started to get up, when suddenly, Edward's arms were holding her back.

"Not so fast… you need to wear this, please." He slid a blindfold on her, covering her eyes completely.

Letting out a small laugh, she tilted her head to the side, "Why?"

"Oh, I don't want you to know where we are, until we get to destination." Edward answered, while picking her up into his arms, and she could feel him running.

With a gently stop, Edward let Bella down, and kissed her. While deep in the kiss, he took of the blindfold.

Edward pulled away, and let Bella take in the scenery.

They were standing on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Birds flew above them, and some sat in trees that shaded hammocks and chairs.

Turning around, Bella saw a two-story house, a boat, and some surf boards.

"Where are we?" She asked amazed by what surrounded her.

"On another private island, near Hawaii, E.A.M.C." He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist from the back, and kissed her neck.

"What does that stand for?"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Carlisle gave it to me when we moved to the west coast the first time. He thought I might use it for a place away from home. A vacation spot, you could call it."

Giving Bella one more kiss on the neck, he pulled her into the house. Their suitcases had already been brought in, and set by the front door. Inside, the house was decorated with broken surfboards, and had a very 'surfing' atmosphere.

"I take it you surf." Joking, Bella said when she saw all the old surf boards lying around.

"Just a tad."

He pulled her around the first-story. Showing off the collection of books, and all the pictures that he had taken over the years. Some had him in them, but most were of landscapes, and underwater coral. "I swam out to where all the fish laze around, and took a waterproof camera, and took pictures all day. It was way better than a regular scuba-diving trip would have been."

When they had seen all the downstairs, Edward pointed up the stairs.

"So—you would think that I had a bedroom up there, but really—it's just a storage area. So, I had Carlisle send over some hammocks for us. See," He said, pointing outside to the hammocks that were tied to the trees. "I hope that is fine. I tried to get the upstairs redone for this, but it didn't get done in time."

"So unprepared, I'm shocked." Bella said, looking taken aback. She laughed, "Its fine. I like fresh air."

Bella tore away from Edward, and ran to the hammock, and sat down gently on it. She patted the spot next to her, and Edward was sitting next to her within seconds.

Only milliseconds passed, before Edward closed the small space in-between them, and kissed Bella.

**A/n I hope you liked it! There will be more about there time on island E.A.M.C thanks so much to **_**Alexea Rivera**_** for the suggestion of the island name, and to **_**Colourgaurdqueen**_** for the suggestion of somewhere in Hawaii.**

**Please take the time to review.**

**Just so you know, tomorrow is the last day of summer vacation for me, but that does ****not ****mean that this story is stopping right away. Yes, it is semi-close to the end, but rest assured there is a few more chapters left. So stay around for the end. I will be trying to write after school this week, but it might take as long as the weekend for the next chapters to come up.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**A/n sorry for the wait, school's got me all busy. But it's the weekend now, so I'll be writing every day!**

**Thanks **_**again**_** for all the wonderful reviews… every one of them made me smile widely! I love you guys!**

**Now… read away!**

Bella and Edward spent a month or more on that island. They sometimes would go and hunt, or go and swim with the fish. Bella was amazed by the wonderful views that the reefs, and everything underwater had.

They were inseparable, not once had a minute passed without a brush of their shoulders, or a small—or long—kiss.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen, and will _**never**_ get sick of calling you that, I will love you forever and ever, and I mean it!" Edward pronounced as they sat on the hammock watching the sunset. Bella was tucked against Edward, with her head resting on his chest.

"I love you too! And—I swear, sometimes I can hear your heart, beating nice and strong. It's a nice sound…" Bella patted Edward's chest where his heart would be. "Bump… bump… bump…"

"You have a nice imagination. But—I must admit, I still see the wonderful blushes from time to time appear on your precious face. I love it… I love _you."_

"So—what are we going to do tonight?" Bella asked, after a second of silence.

Edward paused, finally coming to a conclusion he answered, "I was thinking of maybe going for a swim to the mainland."

"But it's like—a long ways away!" Bella exclaimed, picking her head off of Edward's chest, and looking at him like him crazily.

"Not too bad. I'll be with you. Please?"

Laying her head back onto Edward's chest, she sighed, and agreed.

"When the sun is gone, we'll head out. The sea is beautiful at night."

They watched the last lights of day pass, and suddenly it was night. Edward kissed Bella's forehead, and pulled her up.

They changed into their bathing suits, and headed out.

Bella gasped to herself when she saw the ocean floor in the moonlight. It was so beautiful.

With her now super-human sight, she saw the fish, and everything else in a new defined, spectacular way. Edward held her hand, as they slowly swam with the fish. Once in a while, a random turtle would come, and swim next to them.

Bella was in awe, at how amazing it was. Of course, she had seen all these sights in daylight, but it was total new thing at night.

Edward smiled at her, and grasped her hand tighter. They sped towards to the mainland.

The smell of blood began to reach Bella and Edward, and Bella started to freak out.

She stopped, and looked at Edward pleading him to turn around, she couldn't take it.

He kissed her gently on the head, and encouraged her to stay with him, and to contain her vampire-instincts.

This _hungry_ feeling that Bella was now experiencing was different than anything she had ever felt before. She had never been around humans that she didn't know.

The funeral was the last time she had come into close contact with humans, and she hadn't felt this way about them. She didn't even feel this way while hunting.

The burning sensation in her throat grew larger, and soon, she was holding her throat in pain. Edward saw this, and looked at her. He pulled her up to the surface of the water, and then spoke, "You can do this. You've been around humans before. You are stronger now. Please. Just try for me."

Bella took a deep breath, and was suddenly screaming. The burn was too much.

"Try not to breath!" Edward said, a little too late.

Bella pulled herself together, and held her breath.

"We'll just find a secluded area, and stay only a little while. I promise you are going to do fine."

Bella nodded, and they then swam on towards the shore. Edward led Bella to a beach, where she couldn't see any humans around.

Still holding her breath, she walked up hand in hand from the water with Edward, and they sat down on the sand.

Edward turned towards Bella, and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

Bella couldn't help holding her breath any longer, a kiss like that, needed oxygen.

Taking a broken breath, flames flew into her mouth and throat, and she was once again holding her throat in pain.

Edward rubbed her on the back, apologizing.

"I am so sorry, Bella."

Bella started to feel better, the fire decreased, and she took her hand off her throat, and leaned into Edward, starting a kiss.

Bella's hands flew to his hair, while Edward's hands found her waist and the small of her back.

Pulling each other deeper into the kiss, Bella again felt the need to take a breath, but she stopped herself. Edward sensed what was going on, and pulled back. He then continued the kiss down her neck, and up and down the side of her face.

Bella was in need to breathe, but she kept in mind that she really didn't _need_ to.

Edward on the other hand, was breathing deep and somewhat hard. Kissing Bella's temples, he whispered in between kisses, "I wish I knew what you were thinking… I love you so much. I want to be inside your head, to be linked with you more than anything!"

The kisses continued. Soon, Edward pushed his lips back against Bella's, and they deepened into the moment.

Bella couldn't help it anymore. She wanted to smell Edward's sent, and breathe.

One moment she was about to take a breath… the next she was jumping into a crouch position, turned away from Edward.

Too late, Edward realized two human's had walked onto the beach Edward and Bella were on.

"No!" He yelled at Bella, reaching out to her.

Bella hissed at him, and continued to watch the couple walk towards them. They walked hand in hand, not noticing Edward or Bella.

Without a second thought, Bella's instincts kicked in, and she pounced.

Edward didn't dare run to her, and try to stop. She was too much into her instincts for it to be safe for him to interrupt her.

After breaking their necks and _feeding_ on both humans, she wiped her chin, and turned back to Edward. For a long moment they stood staring at each other. Then, Bella fell to the ground, and pounded her fists into the sand.

"It's normal, Bella. I should have been paying attention. I'm sorry. It's my entire fault." Edward explained sadly. He walked up to Bella, and crouched down, pulling her into him.

"I wanted to kill them. I knew I shouldn't—yet I couldn't stop from thinking how much I wanted their blood. I was greedy. I _could_ have stopped myself, but I wanted to know how it tasted. I wanted it…"

"It's only natural for you to want it. You _are_ a newborn. It was strange how you acted at the funeral… unnatural. I didn't really expect you _not_ to have a slip-up. I didn't _want_ you to have one. I am sorry; I didn't mean not to notice them. I wasn't paying enough attention." Edward kissed Bella, and whispered another "I'm so sorry…"

Bella pulled away from Edward, ran into the water. Swimming as fast as she could, she made her way back to their island. She wanted as far away from that beach as possible.

Away from where she had made her superfluous mistake…

**A/n Ahg, I just had to put in a slip up… come on! Like she's **_**not**_** going to drink human blood ever…**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!! ((Please))**

**Oh, and if anyone would like to know: I have a new poll on my profile that alwystwilight might want to look at ;-) … and I also have another story I just started, it's about harry potter though. I'm planning another twilight one after I finish this one ******


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

**A/n so I guess the review button wasn't really working last chapter, or something. Sorry about that, I tried to see what was wrong with it, but couldn't find anything.**

**If that happens again, and you want to really let me know something, don't hesitate to message me from my profile page. Thanks!!**

**I don't own anythinggggg!**

Edward followed Bella into the water after taking care of the dead humans. He felt so guilty for not sheltering her from a mistake that could have not happened.

When arriving on their island, he saw her crouched on the ground, rocking back at forth. If she could have cried, she would have.

"Bella…" Edward whispered, afraid to come close to her. Afraid that she didn't want to be around him now… or ever again.

"I am so sorry Edward! I could have stopped myself. I just—I want to go back and forget this happened. They were living breathing humans—they were in _love_ and I ended their lives within seconds. They didn't even get to tell one another they loved each other…" Bella looked up at Edward; her eye's looked healthy, and full.

"No! Bella—please! Don't do that to yourself! Please!" Edward fell to the ground and pulled Bella close. Rocking back and forth, Edward tried to comfort Bella.

"I want to go home, Edward." Bella finally whispered, she pulled herself closer to Edward, and rested her head on his shoulder. Edward nodded silently, and rubbed Bella's back gently.

"In the morning, I promise." Edward kissed Bella's forehead, and pulled her up from the ground where they had been sitting, and carried her to the hammocks which they had spent the last month laying on, sharing loving moments.

Pulling Bella even closer to him, Edward stroked her hair, and planted small gentle kisses onto her lips.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Cullen."

"Stop it; I just made myself become an even bigger monster than before… no one could love someone like me."

"So I guess no one could love someone like me either… I've killed humans before, Bella. I don't think I've met a vampire yet that _hasn't_! As I told you before, I was so surprised that you didn't at the funeral. You are still my Bella, and I don't believe _anything_ could stop me from 

loving you. Never…" Edward kissed Bella full on the lips, but Bella didn't budge, and kept her lips tight. Pulling away, Edward was hurt.

Stiffly, he pulled his arms away from Bella, and looked at her with disappointed eyes.

It hurt Bella to see him like this, but she didn't trust that he really loved her, after what she had done that night.

After moments of seeing how hurt Edward was, Bella brought her hand up to his face, and stroked it. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid… I just—can't see how you can still be around me."

"If you want me to leave, you can just tell me straight out, Bella. But that hurt!" Edward harshly said, his expressions now filled with hurt, and confusion.

"I _do_ want you, Edward. Always! But how can you look at me? How can you still be around me?"

"Because _I love you_! **Nothing,** and I really mean **nothing,** will ever make me _not _want to be with you. You are not a monster! You are a _vampire_, for crying out loud! It's in your instincts! Bella—please?! Just accept it. All you can do is let it make you stronger. Next time you are around humans, you will remember this, and will have an easier time constraining yourself. Just, believe me!"

"Fine… I believe you, Edward. I love you too… please, let's just—let's just forget it. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you." Bella whispered, and pulled herself closer to Edward, and kissed him.

Edward didn't let into the kiss, but Bella persisted. Entangling her fingers in his hair, she shoved herself at him. She kissed his lips gently at first, but when he didn't return the kiss, she started to push harder.

Finally she pulled away, panting and staring at Edward intensely.

Edward still was hurt from the incident that took place before and didn't want to give in to seducement so easily.

"Edward… I'm sorry for before…" Bella whispered, taking Edward's hand and squeezing it gently. "Come on—it's the last day of out honeymoon. Let's make it a good one. Please?"

"I don't think that we should do anything tonight, Bella." Edward stated, turning away from Bella, and looked up at the sky.

Bella cringed… she felt like she was human again, and Edward was once again telling her that it wasn't safe to do anything that could hurt her. She let go of Edward's hand, and got up from the hammock.

Walking slowly away, Bella made her way to the edge of the cliff, and sat down. The night sky was filled with small stars sprinkled all around.

The sun started to peek up from the horizon, and Bella looked over at Edward, and saw that he was getting up, to go inside the house.

Only moments later, he brought out all the suitcases, and came over to Bella's side, "Time to go…"

Acting as though she hadn't heard him, she stared contently out to sea, watching the wave's crash to the rocks that were below her.

"Bella—I'm sorry."

"Seems like we're saying that a lot lately…" Bella whispered, still looking out across the ocean. "Edward… I didn't want this to end like it has. I _am_ truly sorry. I'm sorry that I held back last night, I'm sorry for blowing up at you, I'm sorry for attacking you, and for getting mad when you didn't return my actions… or whatever else you think I should be sorry for. I'm just so dam sorry."

Standing up, Bella turned to Edward, "Are you sure this is going to work out?"

Edward blinked a few times, taken aback by how blunt Bella was being. "Of course this is going to work! Why? Are you having doubts? Don't! Please—Bella—my love. There is nothing to doubt about us… we belong together. Please!" Edward grabbed Bella's shoulders, and shook her. "I LOVE YOU! There is no 'but' to us; there is no doubt in my mind that we belong together, here-now-forever. Forever and ever!"

Bella jumped up into Edward's arms, and kissed him vigorously. Not caring if he returned them this time.

Edward of course returned these kisses, with much intensity. They dropped to the ground, not a moment of hesitation went through either minds, of where and what they were doing. They loved each other… and had just experienced their first real fight.

Breaking apart, they stared into each others eyes. Edward opened his mouth and breathing hard, "Are you sure you want this to end right now?"

Bella didn't really want to leave this island; she didn't want to leave this perfect place that Edward loved so much. She didn't want to leave Edward… now of ever.

In response, she pulled herself closer to him, and crashed her lips onto his again.

Chuckling, Edward said in-between kisses, "I'll take that as a no…"

So in short… they made up.

And also, spent another month on the island… making up.

But—all too soon, they had to return home, and packed their bags to leave. They were once again, un-separable. Minutes passed by, without a kiss being broken. Hours passed, without their bodies not being touching in some way.

They were in love.

So they went home, and were welcomed by their family with grinning faces and open arms.

"So—how many beds did _you_ break?" Emmett asked Edward as they greeted each other. Rosalie elbowed Emmett in the stomach, and said sorry to both Bella and Edward for Emmett's rude behavior.

The rest of the Cullen and Hale's greeted Bella and Edward back, but soon left them alone with one another.

But their 'alone time' only lasted a few minutes, because soon after everyone left, a nock came from the front door, and Edward told Bella to stay away, and hold her breath.

A human…

"Hello! I'm Nancy, from a couple miles down the road. I wanted to bring by some _muffins and cupcakes_ to you and your wife, as a welcoming present. And—here is my phone number, if you ever need to reach me for anything. I live in the blue house to the east. Stop by anytime you feel up to it! And welcome!" A high pitched woman said, handing Edward the two plates of _muffins and cupcakes_ she smiled.

"Thank you so much Nancy! Yum! They look delicious!" Edward thanked her, and licked his lips, while looking at the two plates.

"My recipe… the _muffins_ are delicious, I must say. My children decorated the _cupcakes_ for you… some got a little carried away with the frosting—sorry for that."

"Oh no, no, no… I love frosting!" Edward laughed, thanking her once again, she said goodbye and then left.

Edward waved at her while she pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the road.

He then took the wrapping off the _cupcake_ plate, and took one with the most frosting, and walked up to Bella from behind.

"Hey honey, she brought some _cupcakes_ and _muffins_ for our enjoyment."

"_Enjoyment?" _Bella asked, and turned around on the couch to look at Edward, but as soon as she turned around, a _cupcake_ was thrown into her face.

Shocked, Bella opened her mouth, ready to yell at Edward for pulling that stunt on her. But then she had a better idea.

Clearing the frosting from her eyes, she ran over to Edward, and grabbed a couple _muffins_ and cupcakes from him, and smashed them into his face.

"Oh no you didn't!" Edward said, shocked that she had just done that to him!

"Ha! You started it!" She said back.

And so that is how the _cupcake_ and _muffin_ war started.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, _muffins_ and _cupcakes_ flew from one side of the room to the other. Frosting covered the rugs ad couch, and not to mention Edward and Bella's face and clothes.

When all the _cupcakes_ and _muffins_ were gone, Edward and Bella broke out in hysterics as they stared at one another.

Edward strode forward, and hugged Bella, smearing his face into hers, making the frosting become even more outrageously messy on both of them. Bella squirmed away from him playfully, but Edward continued to pull her into him.

"Look at this mess!" Edward exclaimed, looking around the room, and at the both of them.

Bella laughed, looking around also. She was covered in frosting from head to toe, as Edward was too.

"You started it—you clean it up!" She pronounced.

"Ha—fine I guess I deserve that… I guess I'll start now." Edward said, pulling Bella up into his arms, and flinging her over his shoulder, he ran to their room.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella squealed at him.

"I'm going to clean you up silly!" He said, laying her down on the bed, he ran to the shower, and turned the water on.

Flinging his shirt off, Bella got the hint, and ran to the bathroom…

You get the idea…

**A/n I hope you liked this chapter… I **_**had **_**to throw in the cupcake and muffin thing, just for you **_**alwystwilight**_**… haha**

**Please review!!**

**Oh, FYI: I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to a close soon. But—stay around to the end… PLEASE!**

**Don't despair; I do have other stories in the works… maybe not based off this one in particular, but close enough. Oh, and I have a story ****not** **based off anything really, posted on , it's my own creation, and I would love it if you would go check it out… Only the first chapters up, but I'm working on the second this week! Thanks for reading!**

**The URL to the story on quizilla is posted on my Profile page.**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**A/n I know... its been a long time... sorry for the wait, I was probably suffering more than you.**

The honeymoon seemed to be going on forever even after getting back from their trip. Everyday was spent with endless kisses, hand holding, and long pauses of silence that were spent staring into each other eyes with love and hope for the future.

A cloud of love continuously hung over Edward and Bella. It soon became apparent that their family didn't want to come over as often, because of all the kisses, and endless love that surrounded them.

Emmett made comment after comment about how sickening it was, and soon his comments started to come from other family members too.

So they stopped coming. This was good, for Edward and Bella atleast.

"I love you."

"Haha. I bet you do!"

Bella jumped up from the bed, where Edward and she had been laying on. Bella had been 'sleeping' a moment before. Lately, all she heard in her dreams was Edward, but this time she had heard someone else.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, somewhat scared about how far away from him she was.

"Just going to see if anyone else is around. I heard someone else this time."

A second later, Edward was by her side, scooping her up into his arms, and running to the door. Swinging it open, he let her down, and they both looked around to see if anyone was around.

"What did you hear about them in the dream?" Edward asked. They couldn't see anyone around the house, or smell anyone.

"It was just a blur. They were sad, really depressed, angry, and kind of hopeful. I don't know. Let's just forget it. Probably was just someone walking down the road."

Bella shrugged her shoulders, and started to walk back into the house, when suddenly Edward grabbed her arm, and pulled her back around.

Standing right in front of them, was a huge wolf.

"JACOB!" Bella screamed, and ran towards him with her arms stretched out to hug him. He pulled back, and growled.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed from the porch, and was suddenly in front of her.

"Jacob!" Bella said again, trying to get around Edward, so she could see her old friend again.

"Why are you here _Black_?" Edward asked, spitting out Jacob's last name.

Silently, Jacob answered, and Edward started to growl. "Get away from here Jacob, you don't belong here!"

"Jacob…. Will you change please? I want to talk to you." Bella asked. Jacob ran back near some trees, and changed. He then walked slowly towards them with shorts on.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked, she pulled away from Edward, and started to walk towards Jacob. Again outstretching her arms, she tried to hug him, but he put his hands out in repulsion and told her to get away.

"Get away blood-sucker!" He spat at her.

Taken aback, Bella dropped her hands and frowned at him. "What are you doing here, Jacob?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Smelled some vampires, and thought I would find you near."

"Get out! Go home!" Edward yelled, from beside Bella.

"Yeah, you don't belong her Jacob."

"You still don't get it, Bella. We belong together. I love you. Just wear some perfume, and we'll be fine! I've come back to see if you are done with this… bloodsucker yet."

"I don't love you Jacob."

"But you will." Jacob then proceeded forward, and grabbed Bella. Flinging her onto his shoulders, he broke out in a run; he turned back into a wolf, and ran.

Afraid and flabbergasted, Edward paused. He outstretched his mind, so he was listening to Jacob.

_Ha, you won't want her when I'm done with her, you bloodsucker. She's mine, and once you can't find us, she'll finally fall for me, and you won't be able to save her. Aw, she looks to beautiful... I wonder what she looks like when she doesn't have... how should I say this... so many clothes on?! Ha-- I'll soon find out._

Repulsed, and angrier than ever before, Edward broke out in a sprint, tracking Jacob's horrible smell and Bella's beautiful one. He soon came close to finding them, and stretched his mind out once agian, to hear what Jacob was thinking. He was afraid he was too late, and that Jacob had done something, but was reassured when Jacob's mind was confused, and he didn't know what turns to make in the forest that surrounded them.

Finally catching up to them, Edward flung himself on top of Jacob, bringing him and Bella down thte ground with a loud thump. Barring his teeth, Jacob tried to throw Edward off him, but it didn't work. Edward soon pinned Jacob to the ground, and helped Bella get away.

"RUN!" Edward yelled at Bella, once she was away from them both. Bella hesitated, but then turned and ran.

"You're going down, Edward." Jacob spat through barred teeth.

"Ha-- in your dreams _Black."_

Punching Jacob in the face numerous times, Edward knocked him out. Then proceeded to punch and kick him until he was sure he was dead.

Jacob lay on the hard dirt covered floor of the forest, a stopped heart, and dead. Edward pulled himself up from atop Jacob, and looked down at him with hate.

"You're never going to hurt her again." He said, quietly. Full aware that Jacob was finally dead, he proceeded to dig a hole, and threw Jacob in it. No need to do anything special.

"Edward--"

Spinning around, Edward saw Emmett and Jasper standing in the clearing, staring at the mound of dirt that now covered the dead Jacob. They glanced back up to Edward.

"What happened, bro?" Emmett asked.

"He-- he took Bella... he was going to do something to her. I had to do it! I had to, for Bella. It had to end. He wouldn't give up!" Edward cried in his defense.

Jasper tried to calm Edward down, but a loud yell escaped Edward's llips, and Jasper stopped.

"We understand, Edward. It had to be done... we know."

Silence fell over them, and Edward looked down at the ground that covered Jacob. Falling to the ground, Edward threw his head in his hands.

"WHY? She's never going to forgive me... she's never going to..."

Emmett and Jasper started to step towards him when, they were stopped by a sickening cry from behind. The spun around and saw Bella, looking from the ground to Edward, and back to the ground again.

"Where is he, Edward? Where's Jacob?" When Edward didn't respond, Bella ran up to him, and shook his shoulders. "_Where is he, Edward?"_

Mumbleling something, Edward peeked up at Bella. Sadness filled his eyes.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"I killed him..."

Bella fell to the ground, and started to pull up the dirt which Edward had covered Jacob with. She pulled at it with such intensity that Emmett and Jasper started to become apprehensive, they slowly walked towards her. Turning around, she barred her teeth at them, and they stopped head in their tracks.

She turned back around, and started to dig again.

Finally she found Jacob. Blood covered his face, and arms. She looked up at Edward in disqust. "He wasn't going to do anything to me! I was going to come back to you! I wouldn't have _let_ him do anything to me!"

She dragged Jacob out of the hole, and looked him over. She then bent down, and bit his neck, wrists and ankles. When nothing happened, she proceeded to do it again, and again, and again. Until Emmett said from behind, "It's not going to work, Bella. He's gone."

"No he's not! He's going to come back. He's going to live, and find someone to love, and imprint, and live a full life. He's going to come back, and be my best friend. He didn't mean anything he said, he's a good man, he's going to come back... I just know it."

Bella sat next to Jacob for hours, which soon became days, which turned into weeks. All the while, Edward sat next to her, looking down at Jacob, and Emmett and Jasper stood above them.

On the seventh day, Bella looked down at the hand she held, and bit it again.

"Bella--" Edward said from beside her. "He's not coming back."

"YES HE IS!"

Later that day, Bella again looked down at the lifeless hand she held, and squeezed it.

_It squeezed back..._

"OH MY GOD! JACOB!" Bella screamed, she pulled at his arm, and looked at his face.

His eyes opened, and a smile spread across his face.

**A/n I KNOW! TOTALLY OUT THERE... I hope you don't hate me... but I needed to put something totally out there in this story, or it would have been totally boring... I hope you still read it, cause I know its totally weird now... don't hate me... just review... even if its to tell me how much you don't like it...**


	24. Please Read

Notice:

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS NOTICE!**

Ok, I just need to say this—cause I thought that last chapter was good enough for me at least, cause I have been swamped with homework and haven't been able to get away for more than an hour… so that last chapter was written with a rushed mind. And I didn't feel right leaving everyone hanging for another week or two….

So—to all that didn't like it…. And all that said to me "That's not allowed!" about Jacob coming back to life…. Please save it! I left it hanging like that, because I was being thrown off the computer, and just wanted to post it while I could!

Don't assume that Jacob is really dead, or really alive… just wait, and while I am free this week, I will TRY to write a better chapter, and please… just don't get all up in my face about how some of the stuff is incorrect…

And plus—I don't remember the part in Breaking Dawn about vampire blood being poisonous to Jacob and all them… so sorry.

It broke my heart to see that like a lot of you had said something about it… remember this IS Fanfiction, and I don't see the problem with changing some of the 'rules' of the original book to fit the story line of my story.

I really don't mean to be mean about this—just didn't really appreciate being told the stuff about it not being correct. Sorry—I'll write the next one better….

It should be up by Saturday… please stay around for it. Cause it's either going to be the LAST chapter, or the SECOND to last….

Thank you for the reviews all the same. They do make me smile—I just am not having the best week— or month (and all of you UHS-ers that read this know what I'm talking about!), so sorry for the shortness I am showing. Just wanted to tell you all not to come to a conclusion about Jacob just yet!

--audiee

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS NOTICE!**


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**A/n please believe me when I say 1.) I'm sorry for blowing up from the reviews last chapter… I really haven't been having the best time with things lately. And 2.) I didn't mean to make people mad/frustrated about how I was finishing this story, and I am trying to make this chapter better, But I'm having a writers serge, but I'm also sick, so some of it might not come out that well. I am thinking of going back and changing the last chapter later on when I feel up to it, cause it isn't up to expectations, just be happy I didn't post the 600 word one I wrote as first draft….**

"I love you Bella, but you need to let go. Just be happy." Jacob said, hardly loud enough for Bella to hear, and his eyes closed. The smile faded away, and he became as still as a he had been only a minute before. Bella stared into his face, and pulled at his arm.

When he didn't move, she patted his hand, and pulled him up and lay him gently back into the hole which she had dug him out of.

She knew that Jacob wasn't coming back. He was dead, but his spirit was with her. She had hallucinated him saying goodbye, because it was time to say a final goodbye.

"Goodbye Jacob." She whispered; as she patted the dirt that now lay covering him.

Edward was standing above her, looking down at her with compassion and understanding. Bella stood up, and wrapped her arms around Edward. "I am so sorry." She said, kissing his cheek.

Shaking his head, "I'm the one that should be saying sorry, love. I am really sorry. I know that it was the wrong thing to do. Please forgive me Bella."

Pulling back, and staring into Edward's eyes intensely, Bella smiled, "I will always love you, no matter what you do or what you say. There is nothing to come between us, and I love you. I forgive you, even though you should be the one forgiving me. I was stupid to trust him, but he's gone now. I loved him, but I love you even more. He will be here with me in spirit… but I think it's good that he's gone. Everything will be as it should be now. I have a feeling; he would love it for us to live together, with him in our memories, but not worried for the future. There's nothing to be worried about. You and I will be together forever. Nothing will come between us."

Bella then proceeded to crash her lips onto Edwards', totally unaware that Emmett and Jasper still stood five feet away from them, watching this scene.

"Gosh—can't keep off each other!" Emmett shouted. Turning to Jasper, he nodded his head and they ran off together leaving Edward and Bella to themselves.

"Finally they left." Bella sighed, pulling away from Edward's kiss, and smiling.

"So—are you ok?" Edward finally asked, glancing down at where Jacob was buried.

"Yeah. I think I am. We needed a final goodbye, I think. This is what I needed—what we needed. It's time to forget, and just live on."

"Let's go…" Edward stated, pulling Bella's arm. Taking one more look at Jacob's burial place, Bella smiled and turned and walked away with Edward.

Epilog:

"Where did Rosalie put my veil?" Alice screeched.

Twenty years had passed since Bella had changed into a vampire, and Jacob passed away. They had moved to a different area of Alaska, and Alice and Jasper were having another wedding.

Alice stood in front of the mirror, staring contently at herself. She was drop-dead gorgeous in her off-white dress. Embroidery covered the front, in intricate designs.

Rushing to Alice, Rosalie handed her the veil that she had lost, and put it carefully in Alice's hair. Her hair was delicately smoothed out, the veil sat beautifully on top. Bella stood behind her, in shock of how beautiful she looked.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Rosalie asked, noticing Bella's jaw hanging open as she looked at Alice.

"You are so beautiful, Alice! Wow! Jaspers going to go crazy when he see's you!"

"Oh, honey, he's seen me like this for the last however many weddings we've had! Nothin' new here!"

Alice threw her hands up in the air, and sighed, "Ok, let's do this thing!"

Holding Alice's train, Bella and Rosalie helped Alice out of the room, and into the room right outside where Jasper, and the rest of the guests were seated, waiting for the wedding to start.

"Show time…" Rosalie whispered, and taking Bella's hand, she squeezed it, and pushed the doors open.

Bella and Rosalie proceeded to walk down the red aisle. Their light pink dresses flowing gracefully around them, as they walked carefully next to one another. Bella smiled up at Edward, who stood next to Jasper.

Looking at Jasper, she saw that for once, he looked nervous. She caught his eye and smiled. Gulping he smiled back, and then his eyes moved, and looked behind Bella where Alice had just stridden to. A huge grin plastered itself upon his face, and there was nothing to break the love he had for Alice. A wave of love washed over everyone in the room, and Jasper let go of constricting his powers, and let his love of Alice wash over everyone.

Alice bounced down the aisle, accompanied by Carlisle. When she reached the alter, her smile grew, and she took Jasper's hands in hers, and they stated their vows.

The wedding soon ended, and the 'newly wed's' ran down the aisle. Everyone was ushered out of the church, and made their way to the after-party.

Bella and Edward held each others hands, and gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

When Alice and Jasper finally arrived at the party, everyone was already dancing, and eating.

Everyone cleared the dance floor, and the couple shared their 'first' dance, and then everyone else joined in.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked Bella. Smiling she set down her purse and they danced their way to the dance floor. Leaning against Edward, Bella sighed.

Then, at the same time, they stated, "I love you." To each other.

THE END!

**A/n I hope you actually liked it…. Now you see my reason of leaving the last chapter as I did? Hopefully you do. Please review. This is… der… the last chapter; I would love to have a last review from EVERYONE that read this story. **

**Thanks for reading, I really loved all the feed-back you all had for me, and I really appreciate everyone that took the time and read this story. I loved writing it, and I hope it succeeded in making everyone happy.**

**One last time: MUFFINS ARE BETTER THAN CUPCAKES!  
**

**NOW REVIEW! PLEASEE….. Thanks again!**


End file.
